Trapped
by JustEM88
Summary: Glee set in a hospital, humour, romance and a whole lot more... This was originally a greys Fic but I thought it would work well as a glee Fic! Multi couples but I will focus more on brittana as well they are the best right! This is my first Fic so let me know :)
1. Chapter 1

I read this greys anatomy fanfic called stuck, and I thought it would be a cool idea to base a glee version on it... Mix it up a bit you know!

Anyway if you have seen greys anatomy at all it doesn't totally effect the characters I'm picking, the only ones pretty much the same is I have decided to make Mr shue the "chief" and Bailey will be played by coach Sue Silvester aka Dr silvester. The rest is pretty much glee couples and characters in roles that could kinda be like greys but at the same time I wanted them to be very much glee... Oddly I have some pairings, ok well in this Fic Santana and Finn used to date, she slept with puck and is not in a secret relationship with Britt, then you have Kurt & Blaine.. Rachel & Finn, I think puck & Quinn and then Sam... If this makes any sense lol! Anyways this is my first time sooo yea :) ...

6:00am

Lift

McKinley high Hospital

"Chief!" Puck called out anxiously trying to catch the elevator doors before they closed.

He stepped onto the elevator about to continue when he looked up at the chief he froze in surprise

But before the chief could even comment, Santana who was also in the elevator, looked up at him over the rim of her glasses, "Don't."

Puck glanced at her briefly but returned his attention to Dr. Shue, "What's different?"

Santana groaned, "Leave it Puck."

Puck frowned about to question her, when the doors opened yet again and both Finn and Blaine walked in.

"Chief…." Blaine trailed off as his gaze fixed on the chief's head, or more specifically his hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" Finn asked, tact not being one of his strong points.

Santana rolled her eyes, while she watched the three men's amused expressions.

"That's it!" Puck exclaimed, "You dyed your hair?"

"Why?" Mike fired out.

Shue looked at the three men and sighed, "For change."

"Why?" Finn asked.

But before anyone could say anything, Santana's hand shot out slapping both her ex-boyfriend and his ex-best friend with her magazine.

"Ow!" Puck exclaimed as he and the other two attendings were shoved to the back.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?" Santana hissed out.

At the same time the chief sighed in relief when the doors opened again to reveal Dr. Silvester. With one look at the four attendings huddled in the back she rolled her eyes.

"Morning ." She said, as the chief stepped off the elevator and returned the greeting.

As the door closed she turned to face the four attendings, "You four are almost as bad as my suck ups."

Before either of them could protest she continued, "Then again you wouldn't last a day as my interns."

"Sue…." Puck started but trailed off at the look he was getting.

"Don't even bother Puckerman you'd be the worst of them."

The other three stifled their laughter's; "Although Hudson would give you a run for your money."

Santana and Blaine chuckled, when Puck smirked at the blonde women, "Well I do stick to what I am good at."

Silvester glared at him, "Was that some sort of sexual remark?"

"Nooo", Mark stuttered, retreating at her intimidating stature.

The doors opened yet again and all five of Silvester's interns stood outside. All of them wearing various facial expressions at the sight of the five doctors.

"Ah good you are all here." Sue said gesturing to them to come on, "Let me assign you to these four fools so I can get on with my day."

At the word fools, all five interns eyes opened in surprise, while the four attendings grumbled.

The five interns bit their lips to hide their amusement, as they all shuffled themselves into elevator, each of them seemed to be surrounding Silvester and standing in front of a respective attending.

"Ok. Hummel you're with Anderson." Kurt glanced behind him to see Blaine looking at him pointedly and then gesturing with his head to Rachel direction, no doubt asking her a silent question.

"Peirce Dr. Lopez." At the Brittany glanced to her left at Santana, the two made brief eye contact but quickly looked away awkwardly, the look did not go pass unnoticed by Finn, who was now looking at Santana curiously.

"Puckerman you've got Fabray." Quinn bit her lip to refrain from groaning when Puck spoke, "Isn't it she's working with me?"

"Same difference Puck." Santana muttered rolling her eyes.

"Berry. Hudson. Evans you're with…"

"Mrs Evans- jones." Puck muttered amused, earning a glare from Sam.

With that said she walked off leaving the remaining doctors in silence as the doors closed, but before the elevator could move a foot, it shook violently and came to an abrupt halt all the doctors loosing their balance, all the lights going out and then emergency lights illuminated the small enclosed space.

"Well this is fun." Puck commented smirking at both Santana and Rachel who were both squashed against him, as both women were standing in the front of him, and both lost their balance falling on either side of him.

"Shut up Puck." Finn growled angrily yanking Rachel's small frame away from the cocky plastic surgeon.

Santana placed a hand on Puck's chest and pushed her body away from Puck's, "Must you be an ass all the time?"

"This is just great." Quinn commented dryly, banging her head lightly against the wall.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Brittany said amused.

"There are too much of us in here." Sam remarked.

"The thing is built for 15 people Sam. We are fine." Brittany commented moving so she was now leaning against the metal wall, she looked to his left to see Quinn with her knees up to her chest and her eyes closed. Her breathing seemed slightly labored.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked concerned.

At once everyone started to speak as all the interns began to call out to Quinn. After a few seconds of incoherent babbling, Brittany held up her hands, "Shut up."

"Q?" She called out, moving to crouch in front of her and rubbing her knee,

"I think I'm claustrophobic." Quinn muttered out quietly, opened her eyes briefly but only to shut them at the sight of everyone towering over her

"Oh boy." Rachel muttered out peering over Sam's shoulder to see her.

"Okay everyone sit!" Santana ordered.

At once Sam shot down his gaze still focused on Quinn, Rachel also crouched down pulling Finn with her, both of them seeming to catch on what Santana was thinking.

"Us standing is making it worse." Santana spoke, she too lowered herself to the floor, she slapped Puck's leg to get his attention, and slowly everyone else began to lower himself or herself onto the floor.

"Okay move back." Santana continued.

"Where to Santana?" Kurt snapped as she was pushed by Brittany and into Blaine's lap, and the two of them were squashed next to Santana and Puck, who were squished next to Sam, Rachel and Finn.

"Evans you're sitting on my leg." Puck muttered.

"Sorry." Sam stuttered about to move when Santana grabbed his shoulder, "Don't move. Quinn needs the space.

"Q, breathe." Brittany said softly.

Quinn, who eyes were still closed, slowly began to regain her normal breathing pattern, she opened her eyes and sighed deeply, she looked behind Brittany and smiled briefly, "You guys look like sardines."

"Some of us are starting to smell like it too." Puck remarked smirking at Finn, who was to busy talking to Rachel to notice any way.

"Shut up Puck." Came the automatic remark from Santana.

Brittany smiled as Quinn slowly started to breath normally, "You okay?"

Quinn nodded and with that nod the eight people breathed out in relief and quickly disentangle themselves.

"Q you okay?" Rachel and Sam asked at the same time.

" Yea." She replied shifting so that Sam could sit next to her.

"So what happens now?" Puck asked.

"Now we wait till some one notices that it stopped." Blaine informed.

"What no emergency button?" Santana asked.

"Not working." Rachel in formed from her corner as she slammed the red button above her head.

"Just perfect." Kurt muttered.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0

"Do it now." Blaine whispered to Kurt

Kurt glanced back at him incredulously, "No."

"Why?"

"We are stuck in an elevator Blaine." Kurt muttered, glancing at the others, only too they were all either occupied with their thoughts or speaking amongst themselves not talking either himself or Blaine.

"Exactly now is the perfect time." Blaine insisted, Kurt shook his head about to protest more, when Blaine spoke loudly over everyone's voices.

"Rachel. Kurt has something to tell you."

Everyone looked cross at the two curiously, Kurt scowled at her fiancé, "Your name Rachel?"

She snapped at her three friends who were also looking at her, knowing she couldn't say it to the other attendings.

"We're in an elevator Hummel there is no way you can keep a secrete in here." Santana commented dryly.

"If you don't tell her I will." Blaine insisted.

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked curiously, her gaze focused on Kurt.

Kurt scowled, "Fine." He looked at Brittany, "You squeal and I slap you."

"Well?" Rachel asked seeing the kurt was not moving to say anything else.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt and I are getting married." As he said that he grinned broadly, at which Kurt looked across at Rachel and smiled at which Rachel chuckled happily.

"Seriously!" Brittany squealed out clapping her hands.

"See this is why she's not my best friend." Kurt muttered as congratulations rang out in the small-enclosed space.

Rachel stood up, as did Kurt so that the two could hug, "You want this?"

Kurt smiled broadly, "Yea."

"Congrats then." Rachel said smiling, she was about to continue when Puck who was seated under the two of them, as they were leaning over him to hug, spoke.

"I can see right up your top." He smirked looking up at the two.

"Can I kick him?" Kurt asked as she moved away from Rachel.

"No objections here." Finn remarked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, when Puck turned to face Finn, "Are you kidding me?"

Finn glared at him, "I have nothing to do with you."

"Oh god." Santana groaned out glancing at the two men, "There are seven other people in here could the two of you not start."

"No this is between Finn and I. Santana. Stay out of it."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Santana remarked glaring at the two men who seemed to be staring down each other from across the room.

"Shut up Santana." Finn remarked standing up and brushing away Rachel hand in attempt to stop him

"No!" Santana said standing to face him, "Finn, you have nothing to say to him."

"Nothing to say to him Santana!" Finn shrieked, making all the other doctors to jump at his tone. But Santana didn't even flinch, Rachel though seemed to be in shock at his tone also, she inched away from him unsure what he was going to do.

Finn turned around and glared at Puck venomously, "He slept with you! You were my girlfriend Santana!"

At that santana's defensive nature deflated, "It doesn't matter any more Finn." She said quietly very aware of the interns and Blaine were looking on.

"How can you say that Santana! You slept with him!" Finn screamed out, he clenched his fist in anger about to move forward but before anyone could react Brittany squeezed between the two, she glared at Finn.

"I think you should move back." Brittany said.

Finn glared at him, "I wasn't going to hit her Pierce."

"Yea well I don't know you, so I don't trust you." Brittany remarked easily.

"Brittany, sit down." Santana ordered.

Brittany looked back at her in disbelief, Santana shook her head, "Britt."

Brittany sighed and moved back to sit next to Quinn, Finn and Puck both looked at each other and then between Santana and Brittany. Santana looked at the two in disgust, "I don't want to hear anything from either of you got it?"

"What!" They both exclaimed angrily.

"Look there are nine people in this elevator, six of which do not need to see the two of you go at each other throats, over something that happened months ago. Something that is irrelevant to our lives now okay?"

Puck grunted but Finn just glared at her, "Its irrelevant?'"

Santana sighed, "Finn are you listening to yourself? You are going to make an ass out of yourself in front of your girlfriend." She gestured to Rachel who seemed to be frozen, "To your colleagues. And to a bunch of interns. Really is that necessary? You want to have it out with Puck after all this time fine, but to it on you own time. And not waste the remaining oxygen we have in this god forsaken elevator."

With that said she sat down breathing deeply, Puck who was sitting next to her nudged her leg, which she had her elbows on, "You're taking all the oxygen Santana."

At that comment a few of the other doctors snickered, Santana though rolled her eyes, "Shut up Puck."

"So anyone have some cards?" Sam asked breaking the silence,

"You have time to play poker in the hospital?" Blaine asked amused.

Sam shrugged, "Just a question."

"I'm bored." Kurt remarked a few minutes later.

"I'm hungry." Quinn said.

"I'm tired." Brittany said.

"God do all of you whine like that?" Puck asked exasperated.

"You know if you were to give us some respect maybe we will give you some in return." Quinn remarked darkly.

"Give respect to get it?" Quinn asked referring to a conversation the two had earlier.

"So you were listening to me." Quinn said surprised. "Ten points for you."

Puck looked at her in shock, Brittany was shaking his head at Quinn's disrespect but the other interns were amused as well as the three attendings. Puck looked across at Finn, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Finn looked at Quinn then back at Puck and laughed, "Damn its true, I didn't even realize."

Santana looked at the two curiously trying to figure whom they were referring to, "Who are the two of you talking about?"

Finn and Puck looked at her and then laughed again shocking everyone, "Is this normal for them?" Brittany asked her curiously

Santana looked up at her questioningly, "What ready to rip each others throats out, then get along? Yea."

"Its scary." Sam remarked.

Rachel chuckled at Sam's honest answer as well as Puck and Finn who both scowled when they realized what they were doing.

"So who do I remind you of?" Quinn asked impatiently.

Puck chuckled, "Impatient to boot."

"Fine don't tell me I don't care." Quinn scowled.

Puck laughed, "Of course you do you're just upset that we won't tell you."

Kurt laughed at Quinn's expression, "God he read you like a book."

Brittany suddenly laughed out loud surprise the other occupants, "What?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I now know who they are talking about." She said amused, "Damn."

Finn and Puck heads both whipped around to look at her each other them wearing similar scowls, "And how do you know?"

Brittany smirked, "I have my ways."

Puck growled, when suddenly Santana's head shot up and she slapped both Puck and Finn with her magazine.

"Ow! Santana!" They both exclaimed rubbing their shoulders.

"Stop making fun of Fabray! And me!" She exclaimed.

"what?" the four interns said confused.

"Oh I remind them of you?" Quinn asked surprised and slightly embarrassed at the thought.

Kurt though snickered earning a glare from Quinn, Quinn looked across at Finn and Puck, "Is that suppose to be a compliment or not? I'm not too sure with the two of you."

Santana grunted, "Damn well be a compliment."

Puck chuckled, "See the same short temper thing."

"Am I short tempered?" Quinn asked her friends.

At which all four of them answered quickly, "Yes."

Quinn huffed, "I am not!"

"Q." Rachel pointed out.

Quinn grinned sheepishly, "Okay so maybe you're right."

"Even if they didn't mean it as a compliment Q, It is one." Brittany said, she turned red slightly when she realized she said that loudly.

Santana looked across at her and smiled, "Why thank you pierce."

Brittany just shrugged sheepishly, Kurt snickered yet again, Rachel looked across at him curiously, "What's with you?"

Nothing." He answered biting his lip to hide his smile.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

Ok so that was the first chapter, what do you think? Think it can work as a glee drs Fic? Massive credit to the original story tho for sure! :)

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter two, hope your enjoying it! And hope it works as a glee Fic, I know it's odd that Santana used to date Finn but I think it kinda works, Kurt and Rachel are best friends. Brittany is a bit of a player in this Fic too not as innocent, well was but that will be later with a lot more brittana. Anyway hope it's alright :)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Somebody say something!" Quinn exclaimed agitatedly, after 15 minutes of silence.

"I once ate a worm." Puck offered.

The interns looked at him in disbelief, while Finn snorted and Santana laughed, "You had five Puck not one."

Puck shrugged, "A dare was a dare."

Santana rolled her eyes, "The two of you came up with the stupidest most idiotic dares ever I heard and had the misfortune of seeing."

At the mention of dares both Brittany and Kurt perked up, "What kind?" Kurt asked.

"Is it story time?" Puck asked amused seeing that they had all the interns attention, he looked across at Rachel, "I could tell you some stories…"

"Puck don't." Finn warned.

Puck smirked, "But it's tradition Finn."

Finn scowled, "Well consider tradition broken."

"Which tradition?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Finn muttered glaring at Puck.

Puck rubbed his hands in anticipation, "So you kiddies what to hear some stories of Dr. Hudson in his youth?"

"Puck don't call the interns kiddies." Santana said exasperated.

"Who cares lets here the story." Kurt said eagerly.

Santana rolled her eyes and gestured to Puck to continue. Puck grinned, "Finn?"

Finn sighed in defeat and leaned against the wall, "Its not like me protesting is going to stop you anyway."

Rachel patted his leg in more amusement than sympathy and glanced at Puck, who smirked, "Looks like your girlfriend wants to hear too Finn."

"I have a name you know." Rachel said exasperated.

"So what would it be Rachel?" he asked stressing on the use of her first name, "The time Finn here got so drunk that he danced the Macarena in a hula outfit complete with coconut bra and all?"

At that everyone in the elevator laughed at Finn's expense, who was slowly turning red, Rachel giggled, "Seriously?"

"It was a dare." Finn said shrugging, he smirked at Puck, "Why don't we tell them the time you got drunk and slept with Artie Abrahams in med school?"

"What!" almost everyone screeched out, Santana and Finn both laughing out loudly at that.

"Literal you perverts!" Puck barked, he glared at Finn, "We passed out on Santana's god forsaken futon. You ass, you knew that."

Finn laughed, "Yes but sight of you and Artie wrapped around each other to fit on that awful thing would always be forever printed in my memory."

"Is that why you wanted the futon Puck?" Santana teased, "A special attachment to it?"

Puck growled at her, "You're laughing now Santana, but how about we share with the interns some of your stories?"

Santana folded her arms across her chest, "I have no stories. I think they've all heard the worst that I have done."

"Santana, Santana." Puck said in a tsk way, "I'm not talking bad I'm talking embarrassing."

"You wouldn't." Santana threatened.

"Would I?" He asked, "Let's see…."

"Puck don't you dare." Santana said.

"Santana once… no…wait all your embarrassing stories involves Finn and his bare ass!"

"Ew, I so did not need that mental image." Brittany muttered. The others nodded along with him

Santana shifted awkwardly on the floor, glancing at Finn and to her surprise he was smiling embarrassingly, "Wasn't our fault Puck didn't understand the basic concept of knocking."

"Well who knocks when they go into the back yard? Or to get into my own car. Or…."

"Okay new topic!" Santana exclaimed her face showing a slight blush, for someone who claimed ethnic people don't blush there was a pink tint to her face.

"I agree, I think its time for the interns to share some stories." Finn agreed nudging Rachel's arm encouragingly.

Rachel laughed, "Oh no I think we've heard enough to scar us all for a lifetime. No need to add mine too."

"Come on Rach." Brittany encouraged, "We'll go in rounds. Sam you start."

San glared at her, "Why don't you?"

"Save the best for last, Duh."

Kurt scoffed, "Oh please butter wouldn't melt, don't flatter yourself."

"Okay Hummel what do you have to share?"

"Keep dreaming Blondie ."

"Okay fine, how about we play truth or dare?" Brittany suggested.

"What are you 12?" Quinn asked exasperated.

"I think she just what's a kiss Fabray." Puck said amused, he smirked, "I'm game."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Been there done that. And of course you would agree."

"You two shacked up?" Puck asked surprised gesturing to the two, he chuckled, "This place is just one passive orgy."

"And you must be the king." Finn said dryly.

"I would just like to speak for the record." Kurt spoke up, "Blaine and I? Not involved in the orgy."

"Oh please, the two of you were the first to go at it." Quinn remarked.

"Yea and were the only ones to keep it a secret." Kurt pointed out, "Besides you should not be talking about going at it."

"Not that it is any of your business Hummel, but I slept with three people since I've been here." Brittany pointed out.

"Britt." Quinn hissed, she not being comfortable with speaking about her sex life.

Brittany glanced across at Santana briefly and saw that the woman was glaring at him also, "Sorry Q. And hey that is the same amount Evans did to."

"Oh god." Rachel groaned, glancing at Sam who was now red in embarrassment and anger.

"Yes well I'm married to the Mercedes. I'm sure you don't even remember what the third one's name was." Sam remarked.

To Sam's surprise Brittany glared, "I'll have you know Evans that I do know who the last woman is. What her name is, everything… not that it is any of your business." She said abruptly stopping.

She avoided all eye contact with Santana at proceeded to pick at her fingernails.

"So truth or dare?" Puck asked eagerly.

"No!" came the answer from all angles.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo0

"I am starving!" Quinn complained.

"So you are always this whiny then?" Puck remarked.

Quinn glared, "Do you have food on you?"

"No." Puck answered confused.

"Well then don't speak." Quinn snapped.

Santana bit her lip in amusement. While the others chuckled, Rachel looked at Puck's affronted facial expression, "Quinn gets snappy when she's hungry."

"I noticed." Puck said dryly.

"How long again?" Kurt moaned out.

"Two hours." Blaine answered.

A series of groans were followed. "Hummel truth or dare." Brittany said.

Kurt glared at him but then sighed, "Dare. But you ask me to do anything sexual or involving nudity and I castrate you with a rusty scalp you got it?"

Brittany held up her hands in defense but then rolled her eyes, "Fine, where's the weirdest place you've had sex?"

Kurt grunted, "You're a pervert you know that right?"

"Answer the question, or I'll give you the dare." Brittany replied easily.

"In the morgue."

"What!"

"Ew!"

"That's disgusting!"

Came most of the replies, "Didn't it smell?" Sam asked.

Blaine chuckled at that, "Didn't really notice."

"That's nasty." Santana muttered disgusted.

Kurt and Blaine shrugged, Kurt looked at Rachel who was shaking her head form left to right and smirked, "Rach, truth or dare."

"I thought you're suppose to be my friend?" Rachel asked exasperated.

"Okay fine. Quinn?" Kurt asked turning his attention to her.

Quinn groaned, "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Quick truth or dare." Kurt said shortly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Truth."

"Figured you'd say that." Kurt muttered, she grinned, "Have you ever made out with someone you really shouldn't have?"

Quinn glared at him, "You are going straight to hell you know that?"

"Apparently I'll be seeing you there." Kurt smirked knowingly at Quinn's guilty expression.

"Okay fine! I was twenty and in collage. It was my lecturer."

"Wow." All then men in the room stated.

Quinn rolled her eyes at that, when Puck spoke, "Were you drunk?"

"I already answered my question." Quinn said simply, "Okay Dr. Puckerman. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Puck smirked, "Let's see how evil you really are Fabray."

Quinn grinned, "You'd be surprised. I'll give you some leeway. Kiss one of the guys."

"No!" All the men protested at once.

"Quinn that is nasty!" Sam exclaimed, before adding no offence to Kurt and Blaine.

"I am not kissing any dudes!" Puck said disgusted.

"I second it!" Sam remarked.

"Don't even think about coming anywhere near me Puck, I may be gay but no chance." Blaine muttered darkly.

"Finn and Puck kissed already." Santana said suddenly.

At once everyone's head whipped around to look at her, Puck and Finn glared, "Santana!"

"See Rach everyone's twisted." Kurt remarked amused.

"We were drunk!" Finn exclaimed, " And we were young!"

"I don't even remember it!" Puck remarked.

"Wow you guys really did stupid things when you're drunk." Brittany said amused.

"Like you haven't done anything stupid when you were drunk Pierce." Finn remarked.

Brittany chuckled, "I never said I didn't."

"Okay seeing that Dr. Lopez answered Dr. Puckerman's truth, it's your turn." Quinn stated looking at Santana.

Santana grinned evilly at which both Puck and Finn groaned, "If you think Quinn's evil, she's nothing compared to Santana."

Puck nodded in agreement, "Who do you think got us in the hula outfits in the first place?"

Quinn chuckled, as the others all looked at cautiously. Santana smirked at Puck, "You can talk now cause your turn already went."

"Exactly." Puck said.

Santana looked across at her ex-boyfriend and smirked. Finn groaned, "I'm going to regret anything I ever told you aren't I?"

Santana laughed, "Oh yea."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0

so yea that's chapter two, let me know what you think :)

cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is chapter three guys! Hope you enjoy :)

OooooooooooooooooooO

"So Finn truth or dare?" Santana grinned evilly.

Finn glanced at Rachel who was looking between the two more curious that anything, he looked at Santana who was still smirking, "You take longer than five minutes and you have to do the dare."

"Okay, okay." Finn said exasperated, "Which is the lesser of two evils?"

Puck snorted, "Its Santana Finn, what do you think?"

Finn groaned, "God he's right."

"Things must be bad if the two of you agree on something." Blaine said amused.

"Two minutes Finn." Santana warned glancing at her watch, "And I have a very good dare for you if you…"

"I'm thinking Santana."Finn snapped.

She held up her hands in defense, "Okay, okay I'm just informing you."

"I have a request, no bare ass dares Santana, we do not need to be seeing that." Puck asked.

Santana chuckled when Brittany held up her hand, "I second that." The other occupants all nodded in agreement.

Santana sighed, "You guys are no fun."

"No you just take this thing too seriously." Puck said, "And I would just like to say that I have seen Finn's bare ass enough times, and would not like to see it again.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Let's not even go there Puck."

"Finn any time today, hurry up." Santana said impatiently, and also to distract the two men before they started up again, she was about to speak again when Brittany spoke

"Sam move your foot." She grunted out loudly, shoving Sam's leg that had been touching Brittany's own aside.

"And put it where Britt?" Sam asked exasperated as he shifted closer to Kurt.

"Sam I like you, I do but you're way too close to me now." Kurt said shifting so that his shoulders weren't touching Sam's.

"Well apparently I have to squash myself next to Britt and not touch her." Sam remarked.

"Sit next to me Samie I don't care just I don't want your leg on mine, you were practically sat on top of me!." She remarked.

"Well if you would sit properly and not take up all the space."

"What space Sam? My ass is touching yours and Quinn's." Brittany snapped, "I have no problem with Q, but when your ass is squashing me to death then I have a problem."

"Britt there are nine of us in this elevator what do you expect?" Quinn snapped

"Ladies." Puck said addressing the three interns, "Can we continue here?"

"After Evans removes his hand from my thigh." Brittany said shoving Sam's hand away.

"I was not touching you." Sam argued.

"Oh good God." Santana exclaimed exasperated,

She stood up, using Puck and Finn's shoulders as leverage to push herself up, "Santana you are wearing a skirt in 4 inch heels." Finn pointed out.

She glared down at him, "Well then don't look up ."

"Not like you haven't seen it already." She muttered under her breath as, she maneuvered herself through the mass of limbs that were either stretched out or bent, and towards the two interns. With one her hand on her hip she gestured for everyone to shift to the left, leaving enough space for her to sit between both Sam and Brittany. She shifted in her seat to get more comfortable, "Better?"

Her question was addressed to Brittany, who simply have a small smile and nodded, then at Sam who also nodded, "Right you two have no problem with me sitting between you right?I have no desire to go all Lima heights up in here... Good."

"Can we continue now?" Puck asked exasperated.

"Thank you Puck." Finn said sarcastically.

"Like I would forget." Santana remarked amused, "Truth or Dare."

He sighed, "Truth."

"You're sure?" She asked surprised at his answer.

Finn glared at her, "Yes I rather some ridiculous question you have for me, than you make me do the Macarena in my underwear or something."

Santana smiled at that, "Now there's an idea."

Finn grunted, Rachel patted his thigh, "You walked straight into that one."

Santana placed a finger to her chin in thought, "When you were in high school what did you dress up as involving some lovely red PVC?"

At that question Puck erupted loudly in laughter, his laughs echoing in the room, while Finn's entire face turned red in embarrassment. That reaction alone had everyone looking at Finn with much anticipation, Santana sat looking at him with a smug grin her arms folded. Rachel giggled slightly at Finn's facial expression, "What did you do Finn?"

"You really are evil." Finn muttered to Santana.

"Hudson stop stalling at get it over with." Blaine said in amusement.

Finn sighed and glared at Santana who by now was also laughing along at Puck,

Finn groaned, "I dressed up as a girl, I dressed up as lady Gaga." He said this so quickly and so quietly, only Rachel heard because she was sitting right next to him.

Santana and Mark, both of whom knew exactly what he said, laughed out loudly.

"You what!" Rachel screeched in shock.

"What? What did he do?" Quinn asked eagerly having not heard what Finn had muttered.

"I dressed up as lady Gaga okay!" Finn exclaimed, "It's was for glee club, we were doing Gaga songs and to prove a point I used a shower curtain and made an outfit ok!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed as everyone else erupted in laughter, "Did you put on heels too?"

When Finn didn't answer, everyone broke out in laughter again. Rachel held onto his arm trying to catch her breath, her face now read from all the laughter, "Do you have pictures?"

"No."

"I do." Both Puck and Santana said simultaneously, Santana being the latter, obviously.

Rachel grinned looking across at Santana, who nodded evilly, Finn looked between the two and shook his head in disbelief, "No, no, no you two aren't suppose to get along!"

Rachel looked at him confused, while Santana rolled her eyes, "I do not hate you girlfriend Finn. Besides you just don't want me to show her embarrassing pictures of you."

"Screw Rachel, I want to see them!" Kurt exclaimed.

When the others looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and amusement, he shrugged her shoulders, "What I'd kill to see Hudson in a dress, hell the hula outfit too."

"Okay Hummel. Your turn truth or dare." Finn said evenly.

"I went already Hudson." Kurt answered easily.

Finn sighed and looked across at Blaine, "Blaine?"

Blaine looked at him curiously, "Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have in your closet?" Finn asked

Kurt snorted, "That was the lamest question ever. Blaine's got nothing remotely interesting in his closet, just clothes."

Blaine laughed, "Thank you. Kurt, but actually I have all the Spice Girls albums with the movie and signed photos, and a spice boy bow tie in a box in the back of the closet."

"Hey you told me that was some old clothes to give away."

Blaine chuckled, "Well obviously it didn't bother you that much or else you would have looked."

"True." Kurt remarked, "But Spice Girls? Seriously? Were you not loved as a child, like wow to the gay stereotype much?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "That was when I was in med school."

Kurt groaned, "Worse yet. That's strange Blaine even for you, a spice boy bow tie really?."

"Noted." Blaine said amused

" Spice Girls? Seriously, if it was anyone out of you I'd of said Kurt totally?" Quinn asked with a mixture of amusement and surprise

Blaine grinned, "Seriously."

"Its no fun when you aren't embarrassed by it." Santana said exasperated, she looked at Finn, "You could have gotten something better than that."

"Well sorry if I'm not evil like you." Finn retorted.

"Oh Finn relax." Santana said dryly, "I won't show her all the pictures. Its not like I'm going to show her the Tarzan ones."

"Santana!" Finn shouted in frustration.

"Wait what Tarzan?" Puck asked, "And how is it that I do not know about this?"

At that comment Puck smirked, and looked at Santana who suddenly turned red in embarrassment, Finn laughed, "You brought that one on yourself."

"Finn." Santana said in her most threatening tone, but no avail.

"Santana they probably figured it out already." Finn said chuckling slightly, glad that their focus was no longer directed to him.

"You have a fetish for Tarzan?" Brittany asked her amused nudging her in the side.

"You dressed up like Tarzan?" Puck said, he found it the most amusing, "Shit Santana you need to lay off the Disney. We've been telling you this for years. The things you had poor Finn dress…"

"Shut up Puck." She snapped, glaring at him embarrassment

"So what you dressed up as Jane?" Brittany teased, she seeming to be most interested in this.

But at that question both Puck and Finn looked at him sharply, and shook their head, "Oh no Pierce, go take you and your little sick mind somewhere else and someone else, she won't be one of your little conquests... I've heard all about you." Finn said at once.

Santana looked at him incredulously, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Finn asked confused, he looked across at Rachel, who was also looking at him in disbelief, "What?"

"You have no right to tell anyone to not think about me Finn." Santana said angrily.

"Why does that even bother you?" Rachel asked at the same time.

Puck chuckled, "Damn Finn, your ex and your girlfriend on your ass. Sucks to be you."

"Shut up Puck." All three of them said at the same time.

"Finn?" Rachel called out wanting him to answer her question.

"Yes Finn." Santana encouraged.

"Now things are getting interesting." Kurt remarked looking between the two women and Fin.

Finn glared at her, but then looked at Santana, "Okay look San, we were all friends for a long time, we all grew up together and then we were in a relationship? Just because we're not together doesn't mean I'm not going to care about you or look out for you. I am. So just deal with it."

Santana looked at him in shock about to reply when, she saw that Finn had turned away from her and turned his focus to Rachel. She sighed as she leaned her head against the wall.

"You okay?" Brittany asked her softly, knowing that everyone else had his or her attention on Rachel and Finn.

"Yea." Santana said softly glancing at her briefly, "I wasn't lying when I told you I was over him. I am, but he's right too...we all grew up together, we don't always get along but you know..."

The two of them stopped their conversation when they heard Rachel speak.

"You should just be happy that we're stuck in this damn thing with so many people." She grunted out.

Finn smirked at her, leaning into her personal space, "So you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"We'll see." Rachel muttered trying to keep a straight face, but rolled her eyes at his facial expression.

She was about to lean forward and kiss him when Kurt spoke out loudly, "Someone shoot me and put me out of my misery, so I don't have to deal with Rachel and Huudson's corniness."

"Horniness?" Puck smirked.

Kurt glared at him, "No you pervert."

Puck looked at him appalled, "Are you forgetting I am your attending?"

"Puck don't pull the attending card, on him it won't work." Santana said amused.

Puck grunted about to retort when Brittany spoke, "So Hudson dressed up like Tarzan anything else?"

Finn glared at him, "You know, it seems like only Puck and I seemed to be telling all the stories I think its time for the interns to give out too."

"Please Finn, Santana has been giving out your stories not you." Blaine said amused

"Okay so whose turn is it anyway?" Quinn piped up.

"Okay new rules people." Santana stated.

"We had rules?" Blaine asked amused.

"Lopez just takes these things too seriously." Puck said amused.

Santana glared at him about to retort when a loudly beeping was heard coming from her lab coat.

"Did your ass just vibrate?" Brittany asked amused, glancing across at her.

Santana rolled her eyes, as she pulled out her iphone from her side pocket. Slipping on her glasses she flipped open the phone to read the text message.

"Santana!" Finn called out exasperated, "You've had your phone with you the entire time!"

Santana glanced up at him, "I have one bar, that's not enough to get a call through Finn."

She rolled her eyes and read the text,

Where are you? I paged u about a consult 10 min ago and while u r at it have u seen my husband? Wow that sounds surreal :D LOL. But seriously have you seen him?

She then held out her phone to Sam, "What?" he asked confused.

"Read the text." Santana said simply.

"Dr. Lopez I don't think…" Sam started

"Its from Jones, Sam." Brittany said amused as she leaned over Santana to glance at the screen, whilst taking the opportunity to take in the smell of her perfume.

Santana looked at her from over the rim of her glasses, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Brittany asked.

"Personal space Brittany. You're in mine move." Santana remarked.

"Pierce, I think you're getting way too fresh for you own good." Puck remarked darkly.

"Give it a rest Puck." Santana said exasperated.

"So its Blaine's turn to choose some one?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Dr Lopez, can I send her back a message? I don't have my phone on me." Sam asked,

After she told him to go ahead, Sam started to reply when he suddenly turned red as the phone beeped again and he accidentally read the message.

"Uh… Mercedes sent a next one." Sam stuttered

"What happened Sam you find out that Jones has the hots for Dr. Lopez?" Brittany asked amused

Santana nudged Brittany, "Would you stop it, be nice."

"Hello people the game?" Kurt asked exasperated, but realized only Blaine was taking him on, as Finn and Rachel were having a conversation. Quinn seemed to be falling a sleep, and Santana, Sam and Britt were discussing something about Mercedes, but Puck though was watching Brittany and Santana very closely.

"Did you get to send her the message?" She asked curiously, as she read through the message, blushing at the text.

"What did she say?" Brittany asked eagerly, she leaned over again to see,

Santana glared at her turning the phone black and then handing it to Sam, "You're too nosy."

"Can you tell Dr. Jones…wait is it still Jones?" Finn asked curiously.

Sam nodded.

"Tell her which elevator we are in okay, and…" Finn started to explain.

"Finn he's not stupid." Rachel said exasperated.

"Okay now can we get on with the game?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"What's with you?" Rachel asked him suspiciously.

"Its Blaine's turn." Kurt said simply.

"You can't give him ideas." Rachel argued.

"Why not?" Kurt countered.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know you just can't!"

Kurt rolled her eyes, "Blaine choose."

Blaine looked at him amused, "Pierce, truth or dare?"

OoooooooooooooO

Ok so yea let me know what you think, would be good to hear some reviews an opinions :)

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is chapter four! Thanks for the reviews and favourites so far guys :) hope your all enjoying it! Anyways on with the story

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Brittany looked at Kurt and smirked, "Dare."

"Oh you are so going to regret that Blondie." Kurt said evilly, he was about to whisper to Blaine what to make Brittany do when he paused suddenly.

"Oh for the record, I can't get fired or anything, if you guys don't like the dare right?" he asked looking between the other three attendings.

"Hummel what are you going to do?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kurt remarked, he grinned at Rachel who just rolled her eyes in exaggeration.

"Hurry up will you." Brittany said impatiently, not seeming at all bothered by what was to come

Kurt grinned and whispered to Blaine quickly.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine hissed, glancing at Brittany and Santana.

"Just do it."

"Well then you say it." Blaine said stubbornly.

"Fine." Kurt remarked, he looked across at Brittany and smiled evilly, "I dare you to kiss Dr. Lopez."

"What!" Four voiced screeched out, that is Santana, Brittany, Finn and Puck.

"What? What happened?" Quinn asked groggily, she wiped her mouth and looked at the others.

"You fell asleep?" Rachel asked amused, "Kurt dared Britt to kiss Dr. Lopez."

Quinn sat up looking to her right at the pink faced attending and Britt, "Did I miss it?"

"No, and its not going to happen." Puck said stubbornly.

Santana whipped around glaring at him, "Excuse me? And who do you think you are?"

"Hey a dare is a dare!" Kurt said stubbornly.

"Hummel it's a bit inappropriate." Finn pointed out.

"How the hell is it in appropriate?" Kurt and Rachel asked at the same time.

Finn looked across at Rachel, "Because we are in a relationship, they are not it is going to make Santana feel uncomfortable kissing her intern, let alone her intern is a she Santana isn't into that."

"Uh, the two of them don't seem to have anything against it." Quinn pointed out.

At that comment everyone looked at Brittany and Santana, Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh good god."

With that said she grabbed Brittany's face and crashed her lips onto hers. The two kissed heatedly for a few seconds then pulled apart, when they looked at the others all of them had similar expressions of pure shock. Brittany wiped her mouth, of Santana's lipstick, while Santana just passed a finger along the edge of her mouth.

"The two of you slept together." Puck said in realization.

Santana looked at him incredulously, while Brittany's facial expression remained passive, "Puck what gives you the right…"

"That was not an awkward kiss San." Puck stated cutting her off.

Santana glared at him, "And tell me what constitutes as awkward kiss. And how the hell does that a kiss suddenly proves that we slept together?"

"Easy, this is an awkward kiss," Puck said and with that he leaned forward, grabbed Quinn by her scrubs and kissed her briefly then let her go.

As soon as he released her scrub stop, Quinn's right hand raised and slapped him across the face, "What the hell are you doing!" She screeched.

"Proving a point." Puck said simply, "Besides you are the only one I could have kissed."

Quinn glared at him, "No you had no choice in the matter! You do not kiss a girl with out asking, or at least seeing if she wanted to. You think just because you're this big hot shot plastic surgeon that any woman would want you. Well news flash Puck, I am not one of them. You want to be an ass go be an ass to someone else not me."

"Puck apologize." Santana ordered, when Puck gave a half-hearted apology, Santana glared at him and then at Finn.

Finn held up his hands in defence, "Why are you looking at me? I didn't accuse you of anything."

"You have it all written over you face Finn." Santana said exasperated, "Besides you and Puck; whether you like it or not, think the same."

Finn sighed, "Okay fine whatever. But he's right, I've seen you do awkward kisses, hell we've shared a few when we first started dating, and that, that wasn't one."

"Can I ask again why does this bother you?" Rachel asked loudly, exasperation evident in her voice.

"Maybe I can explain it to you." Santana spoke.

Rachel looked at her incredulously, Santana shrugged her shoulder, "Look I've know him a lot longer than you I've know how he thinks, and I also know that he can't explain himself for shit."

Rachel continued to stare at her slightly surprised that she was even telling her this. Santana smiled at her facial expression, "I wasn't lying you know. I don't hate you. Just so you know, and I guess you too Finn… I can't believe I'm doing this in front of all these people." She glanced around at all the other curious expressions.

"Then again, its not like any of you wouldn't know if I were to just tell Rachel, all of you would find out anyway…"

"Lopez you're rambling." Puck pointed out.

"Oh right. Yea…I'm not in love with you." Santana said to Finn, "I…okay I'm not going into any of that." She looked across at Rachel, "Right, that look he gave me when he thought I slept with Britt, that isn't a jealous look, believe me you'll know when he's jealous. He's just looking out for me; the both of them use to do it when we were all friends at the beginning of med school. I'll never forget that time with Matt ."

"Oh come on!" Both Finn and Puck exclaimed in exaggeration.

"Look the point is, the two of you have no say in my sex life you got it, no matter who it is with?" Santana stated rather than asked.

Sam groaned, "We are in some sort of twilight zone aren't we?"

"And if Pierce and I slept together, than is our business not yours." Santana also informed.

"But did you?" Puck asked

"Its not any of your business." Santana gritted out angrily

"Britt it's your turn." Rachel piped up, also wanting to change the topic.

Britt turned to her and grinned, "Okay Rach."

Rachel groaned, "I should have seen that uh?"

Britt smirked, "Yea. Truth or Dare."

Rachel looked at him closely, " Dare, but I am not kissing anyone."

"Oh, then where's the fun in that?"

"The kid's right." Puck agreed.

"Yea Rach be a sport." Quinn teased.

Rachel glared at her, "You'd kiss me?"

"Yes, why you have a problem with kissing me?" Quinn asked.

"Girl on girl." Both Puck and Brittany said at the same time,

Sam was also looking on with interest; both Kurt and Santana were amused at the exchange, Blaine and Finn though were looking at the two in more curiosity than anything.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, her original annoyed demeanour now turned to amusement.

"You don't have the balls do to it." Kurt taunted, but despite his tone he was grinning madly at Rachel's incredulous expression.

"Well seeing as I have none…" Rachel trailed off, unsure how to continue what she was saying.

Britt chuckled, "Rach you got to work on the come backs, seriously."

Rach grinned sheepishly, "Whatever. You're just talking shit Quinn."

"You think I would back down first?"She replied.

"Ok so maybe you'd kiss me, but anyone else, yea right." Rachel teased, knowing her friend would take the bait.

"I bet you I could."

"You're on. Kiss Britt" Meredith dared.

"Um hello Quinn? No. no don't involve me in that." Brittany exclaimed holding her hands up in defence.

Quinn and Rachel both looked across at her amused, when Puck spoke, "Ladies, ladies. Easy way to solve this. All three of you kiss."

The three women all looked at him with disgust, "In your dreams Puckerman." Quinn muttered.

Kurt looked across at Rachel, "Oh you are so not getting out of this dare."

"Britt didn't even give me one yet." Rachel pointed out.

The two of them looked across at Britt to see that she seemed to be in a bit of a daze, the two laughed when Quinb slapped Britt over the head, "You're such a perv."

"No Q it's called appreciating a beautiful thing ." Britt said simply.

The women looked around at the other men and they all seemed in the same state as Britt was, Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't see what appeal, straight men get from seeing two women go at it, obviously I do if your into women but you know."

The three women interns looked at her in surprise at her statement, Quinn nodded, "I agree, its not like we see anything remotely interesting in seeing two men go at it."

At that comment all the men frowned, "Aw Q you just killed it, I did not need that visual ... No offence Klaine but ugh just not as hot." Britt said disappointedly

Kurt shook his head at that,"wait Klaine... What even is that" and then looked at Brittany pointedly.

"You're mashed up names, Kurt and Blaine = Klaine, duh"

Rachel looked at all the men and saw that they all seemed to be looking at them. Rachel grinned at Quinn and perched herself on her knees, as did Quinn. To the utter amazement and excitement of the men the two began to lean towards each other, and when their lips were centimetres apart, they suddenly both broke out in laughter and pulled away. But the laughter by the women was drowned out by the groans from the men.

Rachel chuckled, and slapped Finn's chest, "Don't be a pig."

"All of you are pigs." Quinn said exasperated, slapping Britt, then leaning over both her and Santana to slap Sam.

"No they are just sad." Santana shaking her head in amusement

"You ladies don't play fair." Puck pointed out.

Quinn and Rach looked at each other and laughed again.

"Hey Rach you still have your dare." Brittany pointed out, grinning evilly.

Rachel immediately sobered up, "Britt, I'm serious I'm not kissing any girls."

Britt grunted disappointed, "Oh come on Rach."

Rachel glared at her, "If I kiss one of these women you kiss…Puck." Knowing her dislike for the attending.

"What?!" Brittany screeched.

Rachel looked at her in disbelief and then grinned, "Ok Britt I'd kiss you then."

"What?" Brittany and Finn said at the same time.

Kurt chuckled, "Brilliant Rach."

"I know." Rachel smirked.

"I object, you can't kiss her." Finn remarked.

Rachel giggled, "We aren't in court you moron."

Finn scowled, "So you're saying you have no problem with that. Well obviously you don't since you suggested it."

Rachel rolled her eyes and glanced at Brittany, "It means nothing to me. And Britt? Oh she has the hots for someone, and its not me."

"Where did you get from?" Brittany asked nervously, "It's not true."

"You are so lying." Kurt said amused.

"What did you say Kurt?" Brittany remarked.

"He didn't say anything, we just have a theory." Rachel said smirking at her she then glanced briefly at Santana and then back at Brittany.

"Well the two of you are loosing some marbles." Brittany stated stubbornly.

"How did you figure it out?" Quinn asked anxiously, "And who is it?"

Rachel laughed about to say something when Brittany spoke loudly, "Let's just get this over with."

With that said she leaned forward and kissed Rachel briefly on the lips. After the two pulled away Rachel screwed up her face in disgust. Brittany looked at her and frowned.

"You just don't a appreciate a good kiss."

Rachel looked at her in disbelief, "Seriously? You can't say you enjoyed that."

Brittany was about to reply when Puck spoke, "There's an awkward kiss."

"Its not like we actually wanted to do it." Brittany said exasperated.

At that comment she sighed as all three interns chuckled, "Brittany's got a crush on some one." Kurt said in sing song voice. Brittany glared at her as her face turned slightly and she continued to avoid eye contact with Santana, who for the entire thing remained uncharacteristically quiet

"Oh don't sing." Rachel said groaning.

"Bite me." Kurt snapped.

"Dark and twisty its your turn." Brittany said to Rachel teasingly.

Finn's eyebrows shot up at the name, "Dark and twisty?"

Rachel groaned, "Its nothing, ignore her. Hey wait who's left?"

"Hey Santana didn't go!" Finn remarked in realization.

Santana groaned, "I didn't think anyone would notice."

Finn chuckled, "Oh you are so getting it."

She glared at him, "Last time I checked your name wasn't Rachel."

"Dr. Lopez truth or dare?" Rachel asked, cutting Finn off from whatever he was going to tell her.

Santana looked at her closely, "Now you see I have no clue what to expect from you. If I go with truth you might let Finn just give you a question, and knowing Finn it would be embarrassing. But if I choose dare…"

"Lopez must you analyse every god given thing so?" Puck asked exasperated.

Santana glared at him, while Finn chuckled, "You do, do that with games, so don't even bother to protest."

Santana sighed and looked at Rachel , "Truth. It seems safer."

Rachel chuckled slightly, "I had absolutely no clue what dare to give."

"I did!" Finn protested, "Well I'll give you a question."

"Nothing can top you dressing up as Gaga Finn , so don't even bother to try." Rachel said dryly.

"We'll see…" Finn trailed off and whispered to her, but before he could finish Rachel pulled back.

"I am not asking that." Rachel said firmly, "She is still my boss Finn. I am not asking it. You ask it if you want to know so badly."

Santana looked at the two closely about to question Finn when Brittany spoke, " Hey can we drop the game its getting a bit lame when everyone refuses to do the dares."

"I gotta agree with Britt on this one." Sam spoke up.

" Fine by me." Rachel answered, everyone else agreed with them

" How is it you get so lucky all the time?" Finn asked Santana.

She just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. Puck suddenly clapped, " Can we go on with the kissing then?"

"Puck." Santana called out rolling her eyes, she was about to continue when Brittany suddenly slipped her hand into her lab coat pocket and pulled out her phone. She placed it in the center of the elevator and grinned, as she spun it.

"Spin the phone." She said amused. Everyone else reluctantly agreed, all of them eyeing the phone wearily

"Next time ask before you decided to stick your hand in my coat." Santana hissed out to her quietly.

Quinn who was sitting right next to Brittany heard and looked at the two of them pointedly, but the two pretended not notice the look she was giving them.

"I'm game." Puck said loudly.

"Of course you would be." Quinn said exasperated.

Puck winked at her, she looked at him disgusted, "Don't even bother to comment Puck."

"Oh so are we on a first name basis now Quinn?" Puck asked amused.

"You kissed me, so I can call you Puck. But I didn't kiss you, so no you don't get to call me Quinn." She said simply.

Finn laughed at that, "Puck you need to get a woman like that to keep you in line."

Quinn scoffed, "Oh please, he couldn't handle me even if he tried. That and he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

At once the other began to laugh at Puck expense, Puck growled and spun the phone, which to everyone surprise landed on Quinn. Quinn groaned, "Seriously?"

With a sigh she leaned forward and kissed him briefly, Quinn smirked at him, "Thank you Quinn."

"Yea, yea whatever." Quinn muttered, she spun the phone and chuckled when it landed on Puck again.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asked exasperated.

"You like Quinn just admit it." Puck said amused.

Quinn growled and leaned forward yet again to kiss him, "That thing lands on me again, and you are kissing yourself."

Puck chuckled and spun the phone this time it landed on Rachel, much to Rachel's dismay and Finn's horror.

"Nope." Finn said stubbornly, "Not going to happen."

"Finn don't be ridiculous." Rachel said exasperated going to lean over him, to kiss Puck when she ended up kissing the palm of Finn's hand.

"Are you crazy?" Rachel asked annoyed, "It's a game Finn."

"So? Its Puck!" Finn said as though that explained everything.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and quickly leaned over Finn and kissed Puck briefly, "Get a grip Finn."

She took the phone and spun it and to her delight it landed on Finn, but she refrained from smiling and looked at him passively.

"Bet you don't have anything to object to know this huh Hudson?" Brittany asked amused.

"Well I don't know if I want to kiss him anyway." Rachel said simply, turning her head away from Finn .

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed,

"You're so gullible." Rachel said amused about to lean towards him when Kurt spoke.

"I see any tongue or if that thing goes on long than a few seconds, I'm slapping both of you."

Rachel looked over at him, and chuckled, "he's serious Finn."

"Yea, yea." He said cutting her off as he pulled her face towards his kissing her deeply.

After a few seconds, "Okay knock it off before I do something drastic." Kurt called out to the two.

The two pulled back sheepishly, when it was Finn's turn to spin, to his and Rachel's delight it landed on her again. Everyone once else groaned as the two kissed again. But when Rachel spun the phone for the second time to pointed to the other side of the room, and this time it wasn't any of the males, but a female or more specifically and unsuspected dark haired female attending.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

any feedback let me know would be good to hear :)


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five guy! Hope your still enjoying it :)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Damn it." Santana muttered while, Rachel groaned in protest,

"This is too easy." Quinn said amused

"Oh. Guess you have nothing against this uh Finn?" Puck teased

Finn glanced across at him, and grinned but before he could even say anything, Rachel suddenly slapped him in the head and Santana, who was sitting on the opposite side of the elevator, kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He groaned out grabbing both his head and his leg. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass." Rachel said simply.

"Rach who did you piss off?" Kurt asked deadpan.

"What?" Rachel asked her confused.

Kurt looked skywards; "Up there you had to have pissed off someone, for you to get yourself in these situations."

Rachel glared at him, "Shut up."

"Okay lets set the record straight." Santana said seriously, "If the two of us were to kiss…. We aren't promising anything so wipe that grin of your face Puck…but if we were that means that you boys have to kiss if it lands on you."

"Should I be worried that she's speaking about it like its business?" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

Quinn shrugged her shoulder and giggled, "Maybe."

Rachel glanced at Santana wearily, "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes!" called out Puck and Brittany, Finn was grinning like an idiot and both Blaine and Sam were looking on with much anticipation. Kurt was grinning in amusement.

"Was she talking to you?" Santana snapped at the two men, who had spoken,

"I don't want to do this." Rachel said with a bit of a whine in her tone.

Santana looked at her torn between amusement and agreement, "I'd be worried if you did."

"Hop to it ladies." Puck spoke again.

"You know we don't have to kiss." Rachel stated.

"Of course you do." Puck answered.

"Where Puck? Where does it say that Rachel and I have to kiss? Is it written in stone 'Santana and Rachel have to kiss'?" She asked exasperated.

"Stop saying it." Rachel muttered.

Finn laughed, "You're freaking out. Oh for the record it's definitely written… in my mind it…."

He never got to finish because at the very same time both Rachel and Santana attacked him again, Rachel slapping him with Santana's forgotten newspaper and Santana kicked him with her heels.

"Ow! Ow! You know you can kill someone with those things." Finn said groaning as he rubbed his leg, and proceeded to grab the newspaper from Rachel.

"That's it we're not kissing." Rachel decided and folded her arms.

At once there was a series of protest from Puck and Brittany, Finn was still groaning in pain and Blaine and Same both seemed to be looking on with interest while Quinn and Kurt were both highly amused and trying to stifle their giggles.

"Oh good god." Santana exclaimed, and at the same time Rachel moved herself to the corner of the elevator and further away from Santana.

Santana looked at her confused, "What?"

"The last time you said that you kissed Britt, I didn't know what to expect." Rachel said sheepishly

"That's cause she actually wanted to kiss Britt." Kurt remarked amused.

Santana gave Kurt a cold stare but other than that said nothing, "Oh come on Lopez I thought you never back down on a dare?" Puck taunted

"I'm not going to fall for that Puck so don't even bother to try." She said easily

"Worth a shot." Finn muttered to him, slightly amused.

"Shut up ." Rachel snapped.

Santana sighed in exasperation and propped herself on her knees, the others looked at her with anticipation but Rachel was eyeing her cautiously, and slowly backing herself back into the corner.

"Never heard of 'do it and get it over with'?" Santana asked her exasperated

"You're serious?" Rachel asked surprised,

"You never kissed a girl before?" Santana asked amused.

Rachel shook her head when both Finn and Puck spoke out, "You have, before today?"

Santana looked at the two, "Yes that was before I met you two morons, then I had to be the level headed one in the group." She groaned when she realized she said that out loud

"How is it that I do not know this?" Finn asked in awe.

"Were you drunk?" Puck asked, "Who was it, do I know them... This is hot do you have photos?"

"What the hell Puck? I'm not telling you. Discussion done." Santana stated she looked across at Rachel questioningly, "Berry what are you doing? Because my knees are starting to hurt and I would like to know if I can sit down."

"You sound like you want to do this."

Santana frowned in disgust, "No, trust me I do not want to do this any more than you do but…"

"She does not back down from a dare." Finn stated amused and shook his head, "She's highly competitive. I'm guessing that she was also dared to kiss who ever this other girl was and that's how she even kissed her."

"That's just something you will never know." Santana said dryly she looked at Rachel expectantly

Rachel groaned and perched herself on her knees also, she looked across at Kurt with her most intimidating glare, not at all surprised when Kurt didn't seem phased by it, "First off. This elevator? It's Vegas. I do not want to hear anything from any of you after this."

She looked at Brittany, Quinn and Sam pointedly, Kurt looked at her amused, "Can we at least get 5 minutes?"

Quinn giggled at that while Meredith grumbled, "No!"

"If it helps. Both of you can kiss." Finn offered.

They both gave him venomous looks; at once Finn backed way bracing himself for any damage that they were likely to implement on him.

Rachel smirked when she noticed Finn was blocking his face, assuming she or Santana was going to slap him. She looked at Santana pointedly, and the brunette woman caught on immediately and the two leaned forward their lips barely touching when they pulled back, Rachel wiping her mouth repeatedly while Santana shuddered and also wiped her mouth. At the sound of hooting from Brittany and Puck, also the clapping from Sam and Blaine, Finn looked up confused, when he saw that both Rachel and Santana were now going back to their seats.

"I missed it!" Finn said appalled

Santana smirked at him, and wiped her mouth again for good measure, "We know."

He looked at Rachel who was grinning at him smugly, and his mouth dropped in shock, "You two planned that!"

"Your ex and your girlfriend plotting against you, there's no hope man, you're screwed." Puck smirked patting Finn on the back.

"Serves you right, you perv." Rachel muttered angrily.

"Rach you can add that to the list of stupid things you've done." Kurt said amused.

"Be nice." Blaine said trying to get Kurt to stop but his comment flew right over him.

"Yea Racv, you kissed your boyfriend's ex." Quinn teased

"Shut up." Rachel protested, "You promised."

"Actually we just said we wouldn't mention it outside of the elevator, but we're still here so…" Brittany trailed off amused, she looked across at Santana who was looking on her cheeks had a tinge of red in embarrassment and grinned, "That was hot." Brittany whispered.

Santana rolled her eyes at that comment, "Shut up Britt."but blushed even more.

"So did the two of you two have sex or not, bit of the lady loving... Getting down and dirty?" Puck asked.

"Puck how many times do I have to say it? Britts and my sex lif….Damn it." Santana muttered in embarrassment.

At that comment both Quinn and Rachel's eyes shot up in surprise, Brittany groaned slightly.

"Oh Blondie and… Dr. Lopez." Kurt said more amused than everything.

"Damn Santana I didn't think you went for women, let alone younger models." Finn commented eyeing Brittany.

"Finn." Rachel warned, knowing that her name was going to get pulled into the impending argument.

"I didn't peg you to go for younger women, so we're even." Santana retorted angrily.

"There it is." Rachel muttered she suddenly poked Finn in the arm to get his attention, "Okay new rule."

"Rach we're not playing the game anymore." Sam pointed out.

"No this is for Finn." Rachel said angrily, "You want to go at it with your ex, about god knows what after you claim that you're only looking out for her. When it's clearly not the only thing. Just leave me out of your arguments and for some unknown reason I trust, why? I don't know but she says that she's not in love with you, so I'm going to be naïve and believe her. That and she's sleeping with Britt, and she doesn't not seem like some one who would just do that casually so…"

"Rach you're rambling." Quinn pointed out.

Rachel breathed out deeply, and glared at Finn, "Point is just leave me out of it, I'm not the dirty mistress anymore so I don't get to be part of whatever thing it is you want to bitch at her for."

"Wow that was a mouth full." Puck said amused.

Santana looked at her surprised, "Finn she's right. You have a girlfriend , she's your concern now not me. Besides I have…" She smiled at Brittany, "Britt, so I'm good. "

"Finally." Brittany said breathing out in relief.

"What?" Quinn asked amused, glancing at Santana to see that the attending was just shaking her head in amusement.

"I finally can brag." Brittany said easily.

The other interns as well as Finn and Puck looked at him incredulously, Santana though rolled her eyes obviously knowing what she was talking about.

"You can brag about getting laid?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, when you and Rachel were bitching and moaning about something or the other Sam was the one getting all sex. I can now openly say that I had some hot sex, some very very hot sweaty beautiful amazing sex!."

"Britt!" Santana shrieked out in embarrassment, slapping her on the leg.

The other interns laughed in amusement, "Sorry." Brittany told her softly squeezing her thigh lightly

"Aw, you guys are cute." Quinn said.

"Told you." Brittany said to Santana, who chuckled, "So you weren't kidding about her."

"What?" Quinn asked curiously.

"You're a hopeless romantic Q." Brittany said simply.

Quinn shrugged, "Nothing is wrong with that."

"I think I'm going to barf." Kurt remarked.

"Says the guy who's engaged." Rachel said amused

"So how long has this been going on?" Finn asked at the looks that he got from Rachel and Santana he held up his hands in defence, "Curiosity ladies, I just didn't know you were you know... Into that, but yeah just curious."

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks and Blondie hadn't said anything?" Kurt asked, "Damn she must really like you."

"I suddenly feel left out." Puck spoke.

Santana eyed him wearily, "Puck…"

"I need to get an intern of my own now uh, or you know I could join you two?" Mark asked amused, he leered at the couple before turning to Quinn, "Quinn."

Quinn growled, "In your dreams Puck."

"You promise?" He teased, knowing it would rile her up.

"You are such an ass." She snapped.

Puck chuckled, "I can kiss though."

Quinn rolled her eyes not bothering to say anything, Kurt suddenly shot up, "Rach you owe me 50 bucks."

"Damn it, I thought you forgot." Rachel said disappointedly

"What did the two of you bet on?" Sam asked curiously.

"You didn't?" Blaine asked them amused, "How is it the two of you figure out these things?"

Rachel grinned along with Kurt, "We have our ways."

"Wait so you knew about us?" Britt asked.

Rachel shook her head, "Kurt figured that out. Me? I said you were sleeping with a NICU nurse or something."

"What a NICU nurse?" Brittany asked amused, "Rach have you seen those women?"

Rachel shrugged, "Why else would you be going to the NICU all the time?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "It never occurred to you that I actually like neonatal?"

"No." Kurt, Quinn and Sam answered.

"Britt you bitched and moaned about that for months." Quinn pointed out.

Brittany shrugged, "Yea but I would just like to point out that I like it now."

"Yea we now know why." Kurt muttered loudly.

"I'm not even going to go there with you Hummel." Brittany muttered.

Kurt glared at her, when Blaine spoke, "Santana word of warning, these interns live on a whole other planet, when you get sucked into it you can't get out."

She chuckled at that, "I'll try and remember that Blaine."

"Hey now Sylvester is going to hate you too." Finn said amused.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked.

"You're sleeping with one of her interns. She's going to throw a fit."

Sam chuckled, "I can just hear her now, 'Nasty all of you, all you can think about is getting into other people's pants, you dirty freak show sloppy babies.' "

"Oh!" Quinn squealed out, " She'd say 'Why is it always one of my interns?'"

The entire grouped laughed knowing very well what they were saying is true, Rachel laughed, "She'd ask you if you were planning on sleeping with an attending too Q."

"Offer still stands Quinn." Puck teased

"Shut up Puck." Quinn said automatically.

"Lopez did you get back anything back from Jones?" Blaine asked

"That's a good question." Santana said she grabbed her phone that was on still in the middle of everyone, as she read the text message she frowned.

"It says that one of the circuits blew and they need some equipment, and they'd have it up and running by tomorrow." She said her tone dropping with each word, "Good news… how the hell is that good Mercedes!"

"What's the good news?" Blaine asked hopefully

"They will be getting the vent up and working with air conditioning in about an hour… just so that we don't die!" Santana said exasperated.

"So basically we're going to be freezing our asses off and stuck here over night?" Kurt said dryly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooO

please review to let me know what you think :) cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it just me or is it getting very hot in here?" Sam asked, he yanked at his scrub top uncomfortably.

"Sam's right." Rachel said, she looked across at Kurt, "You spoke too soon."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I said that almost an hour ago, Besides the vent is suppose to be working by now."

"I can't believe we are stuck in here for the night." Finn muttered.

"I wonder how far up we're stuck." Sam spoke, "When Britt and I got stuck, we were about a foot above the floor."

"We barely moved, besides they wouldn't get the doors opened up wide enough for any of us to fit through." Brittany stated, "Its something to do with the automatic locks the doors have."

As she said that everyone looked at her in disbelief, but returned to their own conversations ignoring what she said after, "What? I like mechanics so sue me, I used to do motocross."

Santana chuckled lightly, and placed her head on Brittany's shoulder, "My feet hurt."

"Well then take off your heels." She said amused, glancing at Santana's 4 inch stilettos, "I still don't understand why you wear them, if your feet always hurt at the end of the day. Sure they are super hot, but still."

Santana laughed bending her legs so that her feet were now parallel to her thighs, "It's a silly thing you wouldn't understand,... I like them and they make me taller, I err have a bit of a complex about my height... And they make your legs look longer too"

"Hmmm I understand the heels are hot though, but then so are you." Brittany remarked, running her forefinger along the black strap of one of the heels and then slowly up her calf.

"You have a one track mind." Santana said amused as she unbuckled her first strap whilst smiling softly at her.

"I need to stretch." Kurt muttered to Blaine as he bent his knees and then straighten them again.

"I think we're all getting a bit cranky." Blaine said amused

He glanced around the small enclosed space, to see that Puck was falling asleep on himself, and ever so often his head would nod off and onto Finns's shoulder. But each time that happened Finn would nudge Puck's head in the opposite direction, muttering angrily to him. Rachel seemed to be the most comfortable out of the nine people, because she was so tiny, she was able to lie on her side with her legs tucked under her, while her head lay on Finns's lap, the two were oblivious to everyone else as they spoke in hush tones. Brittany and Sam had exchanged places about an hour ago, so now Sam and Quinn were both talking animatedly, but not loudly enough for anyone to actually here what they were talking about.

Brittany and Santana were also having hushed conversations, and ever so often Brittany would rub Santana's feet that were now red from her heels, as well as giving her the occasional kiss to the cheek or a small peck on the lips.

Kurt snorted softly, banging his head lightly on Blaine's shoulder, "More like everyone's getting sleepy, or are disgusting me with the displays of affection."

Blaine chuckled lightly patting his thigh lightly, "Relax, enjoy the silence."

Kurt grunted, "They're all too happy."

"So? What's wrong with that? Aren't you?"

"Yes, but the happiness freaks me out, it's such a confined space it's like overdosing an ugh... ."

"Don't be so dramatic, enjoy the silence." Blaine said kissing him lightly on the forehead, but earning a jab in the gut for his 'display of affection.'

"You're comfortable like that?" Finn asked Rachel eyeing her legs that were up to her chest.

"Yea my back was hurting from sitting up before." Rachel said, as Finn grabbed her hand, both of their fingers entwined and resting on her thigh as they spoke.

"Okay…" he trailed off when he used his other hand to shove Puck's head yet again.

"Finn ." She warned, "You're going to hurt him if you continue, just let his head fall on you."

"How would I hurt him?"

"Well for starters you push his head any harder and it's going to bang into the metal wall." Rachel stated, "Just leave him."

Finn sighed deeply and glanced across the room at Santana and Brittany who were resting on each other talking softly, "Are you okay?"

"Um?" He asked having not heard her.

"I'm trying to be the considerate girlfriend here Finn, so I'm asking you if you're okay with my friend and your ex dating." Rachel said eyeing him curiously.

Finn looked down at her and smiled, "She seems happy right?"

At that comment Rachel defensive nature diminished, "You just want her to be happy?"

Finn shrugged sheepishly, "We were friends for years and were together for a little while too, I'm happy now I want her to be too, I guess I never imagined it would be with a woman... I mean she slept with Puck too!... But yes I want her to be happy, like I am with you."

Rachel smiled at him, "You can't be real."

Finn chuckled lightly at her statement, "I am and I'm your knight in shinning…"

"Whatever." The two said simultaneously and then laughed, Finn took their hands that were still entwined and kissed her knuckles.

"When I told you to embrace life I didn't mean go an get married." Quinn said to Sam exasperated.

"I was just going to propose, Mercedes suggested we go to Vegas." Sam supplied.

"It's just too soon Sam."

"Why don't you like Her?" Sam asked trying to understand where exactly Quinn's mood was coming from.

Quinn sighed, "It's not that I don't like her. She obviously makes you happy but…"

"Well can't you just be happy because I'm happy?" Sam pleaded, "I think as my friend you're suppose to do that."

"Yes, but also as your friend I believe I can tell you when I think you made a mistake." Quinn pointed out.

Sam sighed, "Why was marrying Mercedes a mistake?"

"Because it was too soon!" Quinn said as though it explained everything

"Shit!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed loudly, grabbing his thigh, at once everyone's head shot up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she sat up to properly see him.

"Help me up I got a cramp in my leg from sitting so long." Kurt groaned out, as Blaine helped him stand, he rubbed his leg repeatedly and groaned again, "We need to get out of this hell hole."

"I think…" Santana started when there was a sudden distinct sound of metal bending,

Everyone looked up to see the doors of the elevator being pried apart but as it reached about a foot in length it stopped.

"Why is it always my interns!" A loud voice echoed through the room.

The nine occupants all bit their lips in amusement, when they saw Sylvester's annoyed face peering down at them, "Hudson!"

"What?" Finn asked confused as to why she was talking to him.

"What did you do Hudson?" Sylvester asked, her head tilted to her right so she could get a clear view of Finn.

"I didn't do anything!" He protested.

"Well I know how elevators seem to be your specialty, I couldn't help but point fingers at you" She sneered.

Finn grunted while the other all laughed at his expense,

"Dr. Sylvester." The Chief's voice could now be heard, "Ask them if everyone's okay."

Sue looked at all of them expectantly, "We're fine Chief, a little tired and anxious to get out but other than that we're fine." Santana spoke.

"Good. We're very sorry about this, but it seems like you all would be stuck in there for a while." The Chief said apologetically, "But they are trying to get the vents up and working, so that you all will not be too uncomfortable."

"They seem to be doing a fine job of that." Kurt remarked sarcastically to himself.

"I'll try and get an ETA on what's happening. "The Chief reassured them having not heard what Kurt said,

"Sam? Are you okay?" Mercedes's frantic voice can now be heard.

Sam looked up from his place, and smiled when he was apply to make out Mercede's face to the edge of the door, "When you sent me that text I started to freak out I knew you okay because you sent it and all but I just needed to see for myself."

Sam chuckled when Santana spoke her, "We're fine too Jones thanks for asking."

Mercedes looked at her and spoke dryly, "How's the help Lopez?"

"Fine and yours?" Santana remarked just as dryly.

"Would the two of you knock it off." Sue spoke annoyed, "Do you need anything?"

"Food!" Quinn suddenly broke out, "Dr. Sylvester can you please get us some food?"

"Fabray I am a doctor not a waiter."

"I'll get them some things to eat Sue. "Mercedes offered, "This is the one and only time I'm going to a personal take out service."

"you're the best! I'd kiss you if I could" Sam spoke out.

Mercedes giggled while Kurt groaned, "Could you not?"

"Thanks Mercedes." Rachel chimed in.

"Yea Jones thanks." Brittany spoke too.

Soon enough all the doctors were thanking her for getting them some food, "No problem, just remember I am not going to be roaming the entire city for food for you people so be reasonable."

At once the all started to talk each of them giving out orders, when Mercedes bellowed out, "Shut up! One at a time. How old are you people?"

At that comment everyone snickered obviously thinking about what went on earlier. Mercedes eyed suspiciously, "What have you been doing?"

"You don't want to know Cedes." Sam offered.

"Ok." She said her tone still suspicious, "So can you do this like normal human beings?"

"I would like a burger and fries. Thanks a lot." Sam said

"Me too." Finn, Kurt and Quinn said.

"Who were the me too?" Mercedes asked exasperated.

"Quinn, Finn and Kurt." Santana answered for them.

"I want a pizza." Puck said

"A pizza?" Mercedes asked incredulously, "And how to you propose I get a pizza through this two by four hole Puck?"

"Puck stop being difficult." Santana said exasperated.

"Fine, a chicken sub." He said dejectedly.

"I'm going to ignore that tone, and pretend that you do have some sense." Mercedes muttered, "Right who's left?"

"I'll take a chicken sub too, its Blaine."

"Could I get chicken tenders and some fries too?" Brittany asked.

"Ooh yea me too, but the vegan ones not chicken," Rachel chimed in.

"Are the two of you four?" Mercedes asked amused, as she scribbled down the orders, "Hey Lima heights you didn't say what you wanted."

Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname, "That's getting old Cedes."

"Not to me, besides no one even knew I called you that." She said amused, "So what will it be, I'm not doing extra special service for you."

"Shut up." Santana grumbled knowing Mercedes was just teasing her, "I'll have a chicken salad."

"No." Mercedes said immediately, "Lopez you're going to be in there for a while, you're not going to last long on a salad, be a man a have some carbs."

"I'm going to ignore you now." Santana said, "Fine give me whatever it is Britt is having."

Mercedes chuckled, "Whatever you say Lima heights. Right so that's four burgers and fries, two chicken subs and two chicken tenders and fries and some vegan mush and fries?"

"Oh Cedes I think you missed your calling." Santana teased.

"I thought you were ignoring me?" She asked deadpan, "Sam you want no pickles right."

"Yea, thanks Cedes."

Mercedes grinned, "Anyone else have specifics?"

"No." Came the answers.

"Good cause I wasn't doing specifics anyway." She muttered.

"Thanks Mercedes." They all rang out.

"Yea. Yea." She grumbled slightly.

"Hudson!" Bailey bellowed out again

Finn looked up at her curiously, "Yes Dr. Sylvester?"

"I don't want to hear about any funny business." She ordered, "Santana? I'm leaving you in charge of these clowns."

"Sure thing Sue." Addison said amused.

"Why didn't she tell you anything?" Finn hissed out.

"That's cause she doesn't know anything." Santana replied easily, "That and she doesn't trust you, and obviously likes me better."

Finn grumbled while Rachel giggled, he looked across at her, "Hey the funny business would have been with you anyway."

Rachel grinned slightly when Kurt spoke out loud, "Rachel could you and Hudson stop with the cuteness? I think I'm going to vomit."

Rachel rolled her eyes not at all phased by what Kurt said, "You'd smell up the place."

"So maybe then they'd get us out faster, if we start passing out." He grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh thank god!" Quinn said as she grabbed the plastic bag that was now shoved between the two doors. She quickly pulled out her burger and immediately began to devour it

"She's a little scary when she's hungry." Brittany explained to Santana , who was watching Quinn in awe.

"I haven't eaten a meal since yesterday." Quinn snapped as she helped pass out the food to its various owners while eating at the same time.

"I'm only giving you two bottles of water, in case any of you choke." Mercedes informed from the door; she eyed Quinn with mild disgust.

"There are nine of us in here Cedes!" Santana said exasperated as she lay her own food on her lap.

"Was there a bathroom installed in this elevator that I didn't know about?" Mercedes remarked.

"Damn." Sam muttered also forgetting that tiny detail, and immediately closed the bottle of water.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Thanks again Cedes. Oh do you think you could get me a pair of scrub pants.

"I'm not even going to question that, Lima heights."

"Are we getting a little striptease Lopez?" Puck leered, winking at her

Brittany glared at him, Puck held up his hands in defence, "Okay, okay. Lopez tell your little girlfriend to chill."

"Puck." Santana said in a warning tone.

"This is tasting so good." Quinn said groaning in approval.

"My god Quinn, you sound like you're having sex with it." Kurt remarked, frowning at Quinn in disgust.

"Puck don't even bother to think about it." Rachel replied, as she took a bite of hers,

"We all look like we haven't eaten in days." Blaine said amused as he looked at Quinn and Sam who were both obviously enjoying their meals.

"More like pigs." Kurt quipped, she looked across at Finn and grimaced, "Hudson are you eating your burger with the fries inside? That's disgusting."

At that everyone looked across at Finn, who froze mid chew and frowned, "What?"

Rachel giggled slightly, "What?" he asked her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach to not talk with your mouth full?" Puck teased.

"One navy blue scrub pants coming up." Mercedes announced as she crouched down yet again, to look into the small confined space,

"Thanks." Santana said stretching over Brittany and Quinn to reach the scrubs.

"Okay they're going to close the doors, again, are all of you okay?" Mercedes asked, "Sam I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea Cedes. Bye." He looked up her and winked, causing Mercedes to chuckle as she stood up.

"Why?" Brittany asked Santana confused as she pointed to the scrubs.

"This skirt is uncomfortable, and I also refuse to get it ruined by sitting on this dirty floor." She in formed as she finished off the last of her meal.

"You are such a girl." Brittany teased,

Santana smirked, "I thought that's why you liked me?"

"That's definitely…."

"Oh god get a room." Kurt grumbled, "You're getting worse that the... What is is Finchel across there."

At the nicknames Rachel and Finn looked up at her, "I think the lack of oxygen is making you more bitter than normal." Rachel informed grinning at Kurt

"Didn't think that was possible." Brittany remarked amused.

"Bite me. Blondie."

"Okay…" Santana said as she stuffed her bare feet into the legs of her pants, she then proceeded to pull the pants up to her knees where her skirt started, in on swift movement she stood up pulling the pants on under her skirt when she reached her bottom she looked down at Sam, who was sitting next to her, "Sam don't look."

With that said she flipped up the back of her skirt and pulled the pants the rest of the way up her bottom.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed blocking her eyes, "I have just been scarred for life."

Santana rolled her eyes, as she pulled down her skirt over the scrub pants, "I did say not to look. Besides Sam is the one sitting next to me, I figured you would still be eating" Brittany chuckled at that,

"Santana!" Finn exclaimed in horror, watching her as she calming folded her skirt, not at all phased by what she had just done.

"What?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"You just… are you crazy?" Finn stuttered.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel, "did you see anything?"

Rachel shook her head still a bit shock, "I think we are spending way too much time in this elevator."

Santana chuckled, but froze when she saw Finn 's incredulous expression, "What Finn?"

"You flashed me!" He exclaimed.

"So?" Santana said unfazed, "You've seen me naked lots of times Finn, and trust me it hasn't changed since last time either, and I do have underwear on too so you know jeez ."

"Are my ears falling off?" Sam asked.

"I think I might actually like you." Kurt remarked, amused at the entire exchange.

"Did Jones spike this water?" Puck asked eyeing the bottle water wearily, "Because I think, Hummel and Lopez have officially lost it."

"What time is it?" Puck asked suddenly.

"Ten past eight."

"We've been in here for over 8 hours." Sam grumbled.

"I'm bored!" Quinn stated irritably.

"I could help you with that." Puck leered.

Quinn rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Don't you get tired?"

Puck smirked, "Nope, so what do you say Quinn?"

"Shut up."

"So?" Brittany clapped her hands together, "What are we going to do now?"

Santana looked at her and rolled her eyes, "We're not spinning any more phones, or playing anymore Truth or Dare."

Brittany frowned, "Why? I say we take a vote on it."

From the looks she got from all around Brittany grumbled, "Fine, then what are we going to do?"

"Do we even have to do anything?" Kurt asked

"Are you enjoying the silence?" Brittany snapped at her.

"Well its better than listening to you whine." Kurt retorted, "You're starting to sound more like Sam."

"Hey! I do not whine!"

"All of you shut up." Rachel grumbled,

"I say it's the interns turn to start telling us some stories." Puck supplied.

Blaine, Santana and surprisingly enough Finn, all agreed. Kurt snorted, "Well Rach has enough to last us for the rest of the night."

Rachel glared at her, "You don't know much."

Kurt laughed, "Don't I? Well let's start with broken penis boy…"

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted,

"You broke a guys penis?" Brittany asked amused, "Seriously? Damn Rach. You are dark and twisty."

"Hey! I'm not dark and twisty anymore!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to stir the conversation away from her broken penis incident, "I'm…"

"We know, bright and shiny." All four of the interns chanted out, either saying it with disgust or annoyance.

"You were right Rachel, we wouldn't want to be friends with you now." Kurt remarked

"Go to hell." She grumbled.

"Ah there's Meredith we know." Britt teased.

"I think we all know Rachel's secrets anyway." Quinn said amused.

Rachel glared at her, "And who exactly would have told you this?"

"You did." Sam informed, "When you were on morphine."

Rachel groaned and looked across at Finn, "I thought you said I only spoke to you and Jesse?"

"You spoke to me." Puck spoke up.

"And me." Santana said too

Rachel looked at the two in horror, "Do I even want to know what I said?"

Santana chuckled. "Nope."

"You called me DrSteamy." Puck said amused.

"DrSteamy?" Finn said chuckling, "They call you That. That's worst than DrDreamy ."

"You're only saying that because they call you that." Santana said dryly, "Honestly both names are embarrassing."

"I agree." Britt said

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course you would agree, you're sleeping with her."

"Bite me Hummel." She snared.

"You know for five people who seem close, all you seem to do is snap at each other." Santana observed.

"No Britt and Kurt snap at each other." Sam corrected.

"I think they just do that to see who can out do the other." Quinn said thoughtfully.

Santana chuckled, "So that's a never ending cycle then?"

"Hey aren't you suppose to be on my side now?" Brittany asked her.

Santana smirked, "Yes but that doesn't mean I can't play with you from time to time."

Brittany grinned, "Well I could…"

"Britt!" All four of her friends bellowed out, all of them very aware of how dirty her mind really was.

"Okay I'm going to have to agree with Kurt and say that freaks me out." Quinn informed, "More than Rachel and Finn do."

"Hey!" Both of them exclaimed.

"When we get out of here I think all of us are going to need psych consults." Blaine said amused

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo0

"I'm tired." Sam grumbled.

At those words Quinn groaned, "Crap."

"What?" Rachel asked she then looked at Izzie's facial expression and groaned also, "Crap."

"Damn." Sam said also, "Crap."

"Would you stop with the crapping and damning and say what is wrong?" Santana asked exasperated

"Sleeping arrangements." Quinn said in a groan.

Santana chuckled, "Its no big deal Fabray."

Quinn snorted, "There are nine of us in this elevator how the hell are we going to do this?"

Santana frowned in thought as she glanced between the two walls of the elevator, "Well its safe to say none of us would be able to lie across this thing we're all too tall for it. Maybe…"

"Can't we all just pick a spot and sleep?" Puck asked, he looked across at Quinn and winked.

Quinn glared at him but decided not to say anything.

"How about we all just lie down across the room and go from there?" Blaine offered he was already moving himself so that he was now parallel to the width of the elevator.

Kurt looked down at him in disbelief, "You're serious?"

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked him evenly.

Kurt grumbled as he moved he was also next to him, he then looked at everyone else who seemed to be observing them, "Well move people!"

With that said everyone began to shuffle around until, they all lay across the room, jammed together on the floor. The entire room broke out it complaints at once.

"Okay how the hell did I end up next to Hudson?" Kurt asked, as he pushed Finn's hair out of her face, "Rach switch with him."

"Who has their hand on my ass?" Britt grumbled.

"Sorry I thought that was Finn's shirt." Rachel muttered.

"Wait, why is Pierce' s ass by my crotch?" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Well switch with me."

"I don't want to sleep next to Hudson!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Fine Finn turn to face me."

"So what now Hudson and my asses are touching?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh good god." Santana exclaimed, "B switch with me."

"But like where you are." She said.

"Well then don't complain."

"Okay people, I am being squashed against the metal door!" Quinn exclaimed standing up to look over everyone, at the sight she couldn't help but giggle, Blaine and Kurt were shoved up against the wall with Kurt practically on top of Blaine. Rachel and Finn were facing each other, their entire bodies entwined, one of Rachel's arms was over Finn's torso and touching Britt's back. Brittany and Santana seemed to be the only one's with some sense and were spooning, Britt's arms wrapped around Santana's waist. Puck was next he was lying on his back and Sam was next to him, neither of them touching.

"Now you guys seriously look like sardines, but a little bent out of shape. Okay all of us can fit in this thing, just if you guys would use your brains. Puck you cannot lie on your back, there are nine of us in here. Rach are you and Finn even comfortable? Sam you and I would switch places okay?"

"No." Rachel grunted out, "I think my head is actually squashing Finns's."

"Yes!" Came the muffle reply.

"You moron, why didn't you say something?" Rachel asked amused, as she detangled herself from him and turned so she was facing Kurt, she chuckled slightly, "Are you comfortable?"

"Does it matter?"

Rachel chuckled, "Well I moved a bit so you can get some space."

"Well, well Dr. Fabray." Puck leered at Quinn who was now facing him.

"You so much as touch me and you'll be peeing through a catheter for the rest of your life." Quinn threatened

"Everyone good?" Santana asked.

A few grumbles of yes could be heard when suddenly there was a loud pop and the entire room was enclosed in darkness.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn."

"Shit."

"Frick."

"Is frick even a word?" Sam asked slightly confused, he shifted slightly and ended up touching Quinn, "Sorry."

"Its no problem." Quinn said slightly amused at his tone, she was about to continue when she froze, "Puck so help me god if that is your hand on my ass, you better move it before I take it and brake in two."

"Wow high school bitch girl is coming out." Kurt remarked amused.

"Wasn't me." Puck said his tone meaning otherwise.

"Okay that's it someone exchange with me." Quinn announced, "I know that the six of you are all happy couple and all but if I stay next to him I will have cause to strangle."

"Hey!" Puck protested.

"Quinn calm down." Rachel spoke her voice slightly muffled, "Okay someone is running their foot along mine. "

"Its mine Rach." Finn spoke amused, "Now who's freaking out?"

"Oh no! The two of you better not even think of doing anything, if I start hearing moans, I swear even though I can't see you I'm going to be pulling some hairs." Kurt spoke icily; the threat may have come on stronger if he was seen.

"Kurt!" Rachel said embarrassed.

"I'm going to have to agree with him, I do not want nor do I need to hear any of you going at it, especially when we are in such a small space." Quinn agreed, she went to stretch out her legs but frowned when she realized she was too tall to be completely comfortable.

"Hey are Britt and Santana even alive?" Kurt asked amused, but slightly disgusted at the thought as to why they were quiet.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter." Britt muttered, "We are just listening to you girls complain."

"Hey the rules apply to you Blondie." Kurt snapped.

"Uh? Hello? Who's the engaged one here?" Britt asked, "I think if anyone was to start to go at it first, other than Rach and Hudson…"

"Hey!"

"Would be the engaged couple." Brittany finished totally ignoring Rachel's protest.

"I, unlike you people, have some self control." Kurt remarked, he the scoffed, "Besides I think Blaine's asleep already."

"Seriously?" Quinn asked, "Yea I think Sam is out cold too. Samie?"

"Uhhh." Was the only reply that came from him.

The three interns giggled slightly at that, "Yup."

Quinn yawned, "Okay so I am going to try and sleep on this hard floor with no pillow, and is it just me or did it suddenly get cold in here after the lights went out?"

"I think you're right, I felt a slight chill of air." Santana informed.

"At least you have a warm body to keep you warm." Quinn muttered softly, and unfortunately only Puck heard.

"You know what they say the best way to retain body heat, is to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with someone who is already naked So Quinn..." Puck said suggestively

Santana scoffed, "They didn't say that Mulder did, Puck."

"You watched X-Files?" Quinn asked amused.

"That's all Lopez." Derek spoke, "My god…"

"The marathons." Puck spoke knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Remember when the movie came out and she had us wait in line for what? 8 hours for tickets?" Finn asked him.

"It wasn't 8 hours. Besides you offered to do it." Santana said sheepishly.

"Yea that's because back then you had him wrapped around you little finger…hell your whole hand. And I was a sucker for punishment." Puck said amused.

Neither Santana nor Finn said anything at that comment, and the others who were awake didn't dare comment either, that is until Finn finally spoke, "I was a bit hopeless back then uh?"

Santana chuckled lightly, "Yes, and judging by recent weeks, you've gotten worse. Rachel? You should use it to your full advantage, he is hopeless."

Rachel chuckled at that, and slightly surprised that would even tell her something like that, "I'll remember that."

Finn groaned slightly, "Really this whole, getting along thing freaks me out."

"You rather us want to rip each other's eyes out, Finn?" Santana asked dryly.

"Cool chick fight." Puck commented.

"Puck how old are you really?" Quinn asked exasperated

"Okay you people are boring me I am going to do like Fish lips and Blaine and sleep." Kurt informed, as he tried to get comfortable next Blaine, with out being able to see him.

"Night Kurt." Rachel said amused.

"Me too." Quinn spoke also, "Puck."

"I know, touch and die." Puck said dryly, as he moved slightly to ensure that he wasn't touching her, even though he couldn't see her.

"Puck you're up against me." Santana spoke, her voice now muffled, "You back is in my face and I can't breathe."

"Sorry."

He then moved to his left and stopped when he felt the heat radiating off of Quinn's body knowing that if he moved any closer he'd be touching her. He sighed slightly and closed his eyes, he was about to drift off when he felt Quinn's body move a bit, and her back was now slightly touching his arms, when she didn't react he realized that she seemed to be already drifting off.

"So, who's still awake?" Finn asked curiously, as he wrapped his arms around Rachel a little tighter when he felt her shiver.

"Britt and I." Santana spoke.

"You know this could have been awkward." Finn said slightly amused.

"Your girlfriend and I kissed Finn, you can't get any more awkward." Santana spoke dryly.

"Oh don't remind me." Rachel groaned out.

"It was hot Rach." Brittany informed.

"Britt." Santana said exasperated as she tapped her thigh.

"I'm not even going to bother to say anything to that." Rachel said.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo0

"Hey San you awake?" Brittany asked softly as she ran her hand along her thigh.

"Yea." She said, taking her hand and hugging it tightly to her body.

"You know, if you still had on your skirt we could have found a way to pass time." Brittany said seductively as her hand moving to the waistband of her scrub pants.

"Britt!" Santana hissed out quietly, "Are you crazy!"

"Crazy for you... You're the one that screeching like a mad woman." She informed slightly distracted by what she was doing. She was about to go to the waistband of her panties but froze for a second and decided to snake her hand up her top.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Santana protested lightly as she moved her hand so that Brittany could have better access.

Britt chuckled at that, "Say it like you mean it, then I'll stop."

"Um." Was the only response she gave, as she enjoyed the feeling of her hand along her bare stomach.

Brittany grinned as she leaned over her shoulder to kiss her on the lips almost missing because of the lack of light. They then kissed intensely for a few minutes softly moaning and slowly grinding into each other, when Santana suddenly pulled back when she realised Britt was practically on top of her,one of Britt's thighs were between her own causing a delicious friction and one hand in her hair and the other still up her top and stroking her lightly.

"We cannot do this here!" She hissed patting her wandering hand away from under her top.

"San..but you love our sweet lady kisses" Brittany groaned out.

"That pout won't work if I can't see it, and you're right i do very much like our kisses." She said amused, as she repositioned their bodies, so they were spooning again, also making sure not to touch a sleeping Puck on her left.

"Can't you just imagine it, we could start by kissing... Then a bit of intense sexy making out, then I could you know relieve some of your tension by slipping my fingers down into your panties, and slowly... ?" Brittany was asking her hopefully, before Santana cut her off.

She chuckled lightly, "I am not having sex in this elevator with seven other people present, no matter how much I may or may not want you right now."

"So if it were just the two of us?" Britt asked suggestively,

Santana smirked knowing she couldn't see her, she wiggled her hips against her, and had to bit her lip to refrain from laughing when she moaned softly, "We'll have to see wont we."

"You are such a tease, you know what you do to me." Brittany growled, pulling her closer to her chest, and wrapping one of her legs around hers.

"I know B, I know." Santana grinned leaning her head at he crook of her neck inhaling the sweet smell that was her girlfriend , "Go sleep baby. Try thinking of cold showers."

Britt snaked her now cold hand under her top again, this time not stopping till she came into contact with well two of her favourite destinations on her girlfriends body, she quickly squeezed one of Santana's beautifully rounded breasts, and grinned when she gasped in surprise at the contact on her warm skin and the soft moan that came from her mouth, "You should think about it too, cold showers I mean... Unless you'd like me to finish what I've started, cos you know I'm more than willing here."

"Don't tease it's not nice" she grumbled.

"Eh, payback you tease me all the time being all super sexy an what not" Brittany replied softly running her fingers down her girlfriends toned stomach.

"Britt" Santana warned, her resolve was seriously starting to break and that could not happen in the lift full of colleagues.

"Ok, ok I'll stop... But you will so be making this up to me later I hope you realise"

"Oh don't worry I fully intend to, repeatedly actually... Now can you just hold me I wants to get my cuddle on" Santana smirked into the darkness, while pulling her girlfriend tighter against her.

"Whatever you want babe" and kissed her on the head before snuggling up even closer, sighing in content.

0oooooooooooooooooo0

Quinn shifted slightly, trying to get as comfortable as she could with the limited space she was given, when she felt something slightly jagged brush across her cheek. She frowned in confusion and moved again to feel the same this again. Quinn opened her eyes and groaned when all she saw was darkness, she was about to go back to sleep when she felt a gush of warm air on her cheek, and it is not until did she felt that was she aware of two strong arms surrounding her waist the extra warmth she felt. At once she grunted and stretched out her hand, not surprised that it was Puck who was wrapped around her, she poked him in the chest, or at least she thought it was.

"Puck!" she hissed trying to wake him up but not the others.

Puck just grunted and subconsciously pulled her closer to him. Quinn groaned in protest but realized he was too strong for her to break them apart, she tried again to wake him but all she got was another grunt.

"Puck!"

"Umm." Was the only reply she got.

This time she shoved him slightly while calling out his name again, "Puck!"

When she realized he was not getting up she sighed in defeat and closed her eyes just leaving him as he was; glad for the personal pillow and the extra warmth as she was freezing before.

"Umm." Rachel moaned in approval as she felt soft kisses being placed along her neck, as well as someone's hand running up and down her leg, at that realisation her eyes shot open in surprise, not that she would have been able to see anything anyway.

"Finn!" she hissed slapping his hand away, but that having no affect on Finn or his wandering hands. She realized that she was now facing him.

He chuckled into her neck, "You know how long I have been doing this?" he asked pulling up the leg of her pants more so that he could run his hand further up her thigh, "I could have had my way with you and you wouldn't have known."

"Taking advantage of your girlfriend isn't very nice you know." Rachel said softly, as she felt for his face and pulled him towards her, their lips meshed together heatedly.

Rachel suddenly moaned out loudly, at once they both force in fear that they woke the others, when there was no movement, and the soft snoring coming from one of the occupants continued they sighed in relief. Finn chuckled as he kissed her briefly, "You are to loud."

"I am not loud…" Rachel protested weakly, as Finn had returned to attacking her neck, and his hand now moving to the back of her scrub pants.

"Trust me you're loud." Finn said, one of his was propping himself up while the other one made its way inside Rachel's underwear, "It's sexy so don't worry."

Rachel giggled as she wrapped her legs around his and deepened the kiss. When she moaned out again two things happened, there was a sudden pop as the lights came back on brighter than before, and Kurt yelped in surprise and disgust.

"Oh my god!" Kurt screeched out.

Finn and Rachel froze in shock, and glanced at him. Kurt looked at the two disgusted, then at Finn's hand that was still in the back of Rachel's scrubs pants.

"What did I say Rachel?" Kurt hissed, as he sat up, he was about to go on a rant as Rachel and Finn broke apart, both of their faces red in embarrassment, but at Kurt's facial expression she stopped.

"All of you are disgusting." Kurt muttered glancing at the others.

"What?" Rachel asked confused she sat up and frowned in disgust at Brittany and Santana who were sound asleep the same way they originally were only this time Britt's hand was inside Santana's top, and she was sure it wasn't resting on the smaller woman's stomach.

It wasn't until she saw Quinn and Puck did she giggle in amusement, "Q is going to kill him."

Kurt chuckled also, as Quinn and Puck were both facing each other, and Puck's arms were wrapped around her. "I can't wait. But Rach you and Hudson are sick."

"Sorry." Rachel said sheepishly, as they both lay back down, the two facing each other. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever I'm going back to sleep, you two better not go back at it, or I'm telling everyone I caught you with Hudsons's hand in your pants, and I'll make it sound that bad."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." He said yawning, his eyes already closed so she couldn't even glare at the two.

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek, "We'll finish this when we get out of here."

"Night Finn." Rachel said sleepily.

"Night Rach." As he said that the lights went out again.

"Oh crap." Rachel said softly, as she drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

"I want my bed!" Kurt grumbled, wincing when he realised he ended up hitting Blaine. But he then rolled his eyes when he remembered he slept like a log.

"Me too." Rachel spoke, "My back is going to kill me tomorrow."

Kurt grunted, "I can't believe I missed out on an entire day of surgeries, stuck with you people."

"I want a full body massage."

"If I missed a good one, I'm blaming Hudson too."

"I want…wait what? Why!"

"Cause he's Hudson and this is an elevator."

"He did not plan this." Rachel said dryly, not even knowing why she even bothered to defend when she knew Kurt was just complaining and wanting to place blame on someone,

"If he planned it, it would be the two of you." Kurt said dryly, "And if you are so horny to go at it with a room stuffed of people, including his ex, I don't even want to think about what the two of you would be doing."

"At least I wouldn't have to listen to you." Rachel remarked.

"Seriously, Rach I got to teach you some come backs."

"Shut up." She said, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Just don't get frisky again."

"You want me to feel you up?"

"You're getting better."

"Shut up."

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Sam you up?" Quinn called out softly.

"Umm, what?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Puck has his arms around me." Quinn informed.

"Oh, are you going to hurt him?"

"Maybe."

Sam groaned, "Quinn tell me you don't have a thing for Puck."

"I don't!" Quinn said defensively.

"And that's why he has his arms around you?"

" I was cold so I didn't bother to do anything, that and he wouldn't wake up." Quinn said, she then sighed, "Okay, so I might have a tiny, microscope, thing for him."

"Quinn." Sam groaned in disapproval.

"Look its not even worth mentioning."

"Well obviously it was or you wouldn't have said anything, look Puck is a womaniser he'd only want you for sex."

"You don't know that."

"He was hitting on you since we got in the elevator!"

"He's only talk."

"No Q all he's going to do is hurt you."

"Sam."

"Look you're obviously very tired, I am too, when we get up maybe you'd come to your senses."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo0

When Santana awoke again, she sighed contently as she felt Britt's arms around her, opening her eyes she groaned when she realized the lights were still out. She was about to go back to sleep when someone spoke.

"San you up?" Finn asked quietly.

"Yea." She answered softly, slightly surprised by the use of her nickname, seeing as the two of them had barely spoken in the last couple of weeks.

Neither of the two said anything for a while, until Finn spoke again, "Hey San. Are you happy?"

At that question Santana frowned in confusion, but answered him none the less, "Yea, but why…"

"Good." He said cutting her off, "Cause I want you to be happy."

"Like you are?" Santana asked softly, making sure not to wake her girlfriend.

"Yea, just because we broke up doesn't mean I didn't stop caring for you, we've been friends for years." Finn spoke sincerely, "Hey San?"

"Yea Finn?"

"Have you... Have you always liked women?" He asked carefully.

"I think so yes, it just took this one here for me to... I don't know be honest with myself... I can't explain it... I just knew, with her" she replied to him.

"You should have told me" Finn said a bit stronger this time.

" I know, I'm sorry I just wasn't sure... Or was scared I don't know"

"I'm sorry about everything these past couple of months." Finn apologised.

"Yea me too, I'm sorry with Puck…" Santana trailed off not wanting to bring up anything else.

"And San, just so you know, I'll always love you."

Santana smiled, as she was thinking the same thing about him, "Hmmm same Finn."

The lay in silence for a few seconds when Finn spoke again, his tone still soft, in order to not wake the others, but also with a slight tease to it, "So the lights came back on for a while."

She froze at that, "Really?"

Finn chuckled, "Don't sound so innocent. I saw Pierce's hand in your top."

"So her hand probably just moved there in her sleep." She said defensively, and lying through her teeth.

Finn chuckled, "So that hickey on you neck, just appeared over night?"

"What..No!" Santana hissed in horror, touching her neck, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it or feel it.

"Relax I wasn't watching the two of you that long." Finn said amused.

"Pervert!... Hey what were you doing up?"

When Finn didn't reply Santana chuckled lightly, "Oh, so you're giving me talk when you and Rachel were going at it, and from what the interns say the two of you are like to horny teenagers. If Kurt were to catch you…"

"He did."

Santana laughed loudly at that, waking up Britt in the process, "San?"

"Sorry B go back to sleep." Santana said softly.

"Is it time for my shift, do I have to get out of bed now?" She mumbled.

Santana grinned, "No, go back to sleep Britt Britt."

When she got no response she knew she'd already fallen asleep, "She talks in her sleep?" Finn asked amused.

"Sometimes." Santana replied fondly, "Scared the hell out of me the first time she did too."

Finn chuckled, when there was suddenly a soft snore coming from Rachel. At that sound Santana giggled, "She snores?"

"Yea, and sometimes she even songs in her sleep too... Bloody show tunes ." Finn said in the same tone Santana had just used, "Its actually much softer now that it normally is, the snoring I mean."

"And how do you…"

"Ear plugs." Finn supplied, "I use to sleep on the couch and just get up before her, but then she caught me."

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"I couldn't sleep!" Finn protested.

"I would have kicked you out if you did that."

"She did, when she realized I bunked in Evan's bed when he wasn't there."

"Smart girl."

Finn chuckled, "So, who was the girl in collage?"

She rolled her eyes, but then realized he wouldn't have been able to see her, "Oh give it up I'm not going to tell you that."

"Why? Come on I missed when you and Rach kissed, least I should get, is to know who it was."

"I'm not going to even try and figure out how you associated those two, to get me to tell you."

Finn was about to protest when there was a grunt on the left side of the elevator, "Are the two of you serious?" Puck asked tiredly.

"Are we disturbing you Puck?" Santana asked dryly.

"Comfortable Over there Puck?" Finn teased.

Puck groaned, "She's going to kill me isn't she?"

Santana and Finn laughed knowing he was referring to Quinn who was sleeping soundly on his chest, "Its safe to say you are never going pee standing up again." Finn in formed completely amused at that aspect.

"She smells good though." Puck said taking a sniff of Quinn's head that was right below his chin.

"Yes Puck smelling Fabray's hair is not going to wake her." Santana said amused.

"Look I didn't do…wait how the hell do you even know that she's practically on top of me?" Puck asked suspiciously.

Santana giggled, "The lights came on when Finn was getting some action, and Hummel caught them.'

Finn grunted when Puck laughed, "Man, that sucks Finn. Did she pull any hairs out?"

"Pierce's hand was up Santana's top!"

"At least Britt and I didn't get caught." She in formed

"She has a point, Finn." Puck said amused at the whole thing, "So Santana who did you kiss?"

Santana grunted, "Why do the two of you want to know this so badly?"

"It's hot." Puck replied, "well i thought you were obviously very much into men...That and you were so proper in school..."

Finn scoffed, "She was not Puck, are you forgetting who use to give us the worse dares."

"Ah but Lopez was more talk than anything." Puck said.

"I was not!" She protested.

"You were." Both men spoke

"Well most of them time. "Finn said chuckling slightly.

Santana grunted, "I always go through with a dare!"

"Yea but that's only because you are very competitive, you'd never do something like that unless it was to win at something." Finn said

Puck spoke again, "Okay, so how about I dare you to have hot lady sex with your girlie for me to watch... Or join, that might be a double dare though?"

Santana rolled her eyes at his comment, "god you are such a sex pest, keep dreaming puck cos that is never gonna happen... She is all mine"

Finn laughed out loud at her retort,"nice try Puck"

"Meh, can't blame me for trying it would be pretty hot! ... Anyway how was the girl you won't tell us about" Puck asked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I am not telling either of you anything."

"So it is someone we know." Finn smirked, although he knew they couldn't see him, "But who? Was it Tina?"

Santana snorted, "I admit Tina is a little out there but no, not even she was that daring or competitive."

"Then who do we know, would do something like that?" Puck asked trying to rack his brain to figure it out.

"Oh my god no." Finn said disgusted, "You didn't…."

"What? Who was it?" Puck asked anxiously, wincing when he felt Quinn shift in his arms, he breathed a sigh of relieve when she didn't wake.

"Ask Finn he seems to know." Santana replied lightly, thinking Finn had no clue.

"You kissed my cousin!" Finn said disgusted, "My ex girlfriend kissed my cousin and my girlfriend, god that's messed up."

"Which one?" Puck asked, "Wait Holly!"

Addison chuckled lightly at that, "You're going to wake up Fabray, and as much as I would like to see her beat you up key word there see. Its too late. And can you possibly see Emma playing truth or dare? And Becky and Sunshine were too young to be in collage."

"I don't want to even think about it." Finn said disgusted, "Is that why the two of you were so close, an wait thing for blondes much... Well in women apparently?"

"No you idiot, your cousin is just flaky." Santana said dryly.

"Damn." Puck muttered.

"Oh Puck stop thinking about it." Santana said exasperated.

Puck opened his mouth about to say something when someone's soft snores got a little louder, "Who…" he started but was cut off by Santana's amused voice.

"Rachel."

"Ha! And how do you…"

"Ear plugs." Finn spoke, "Don't laugh I find it cute."

"That's why you wear ear plugs to block out the 'cute' sound." Puck said amused.

"I said she's cute, not the sound." He corrected.

Puck groaned, "And Finn the hopeless romantic is…."

"Don't the three of you know each other long enough, to run out of things to say to each other?" Kurt snapped suddenly, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry." The three attendings muttered apologetically.

"Yea. Yea. Whatever. Just shut the hell up." He grunted out.

"Not a morning person." Puck said amused.

"Puckerman, Quinn's going to castrate you." Kurt spoke again, "Shut up."

Santana and Finn chuckled softly at Puck's expense as all three of them went back to sleep.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo0

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" the bellowed.

At the sound of her voice all nine occupants, who were sleeping soundly shot up in a daze, heads colliding, as they scrambled to stand up, limbs flaying as they tried to steady themselves.

"Chiefs office now!" she barked pointing down the corridor.

The other staff members who were around the area stopped what they were doing to look at the nine doctors. All of whom had bed hair, the ladies being the worse, Santana's though was the worst of them as hers was standing up in all direction, from Brittany running her fingers through it the night before. One of the legs of Rachel's scrub pants was pulled all the way up to her mid thigh, so that her entire right leg was exposed, her hair was equally messy. Everyone else had lines along their faces from the uncomfortable positions they had been it.

"Pants." Finn muttered to Rachel as he picked up his pace to walk next to her.

Rachel groaned as she tried to walk and pull down the pants' leg at the same time, at this balancing at the nurses at the admit desk giggled at the nine doctors passed. She groaned and quickly pulled her hair together trying to tame it, much like what Santana and Quinn were doing in front of her.

"Hickey alert!" Kurt hissed out, but not soft enough as other staff members heard and were giggling again.

Santana groaned again, her face turning pink in embarrassment as she quickly fixed her hair over her neck, she would be getting her girlfriend back for that one later.

"We're dead." Quinn moaned, "When I was now actually getting some OR time."

"We aren't dead Q." Brittany reassured.

The two froze when Sylvester turned around to glared at them, "Alright people get back to work!" She barked at his other staff, she ushered the nine doctors into the chiefs office.

"Four attendings and five interns!" She screeched rubbing her temples as she took a seat at the chiefs desk, glaring at the nine doctors in front of her all of whom were trying to straighten out themselves. Sam though was nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Look I get that you were stuck in there for almost 24 hours, I expected you to sleep." She said calmly, "But when I find my four head attendings practically spooning four of my interns!"

She glared at Santana, "Well you were being spooned."

At that some of the interns chuckled but were quickly silenced by the look they got, Santana opened her mouth about to try to rectify the situation, "Sue..."

"Don't!" She snapped cutting her off. "I get that it was a small space, and unfortunate circumstances, but when I fine one of my interns with her hand up my head of neonatal's shirt. Then I have a problem."

"DrSylvester." Sam called out meekly but was ignored

Santana went to open her mouth again, but thought better of it, "Not only do I see that, but also my head of neurosurgeon with his hand inside another intern's pants!"

"Sylvester ." Finn spoke. As Rachel turned red yet again and her friends bit their lips to hide their amusement

"No Finn!" he barked.

"All of you have no decorum!" She shouted, " I can not believe that you would…"

"Boss." Sam called out again, he was now bouncing on his feet anxiously.

"What Evans!" She barked at him

Sam gulped, "Sorry, but I was wondering…I'm sorry to interrupt but…"

"Out with it Evans."

"Sorry, but can I use the bathroom?" Sam asked in a rush.

DrSylvester stopped at that and looked at him confused, when she glanced at the others he saw that despite Rachel's red face she too seemed to be wringing her hands nervously, Kurt and Brittany were biting there lips in amusement but they too had a look of anxiousness "Do all of you, fine go and then all of you home and SLEEP do you hear me, you sloppy babies are no use to anyone like this?"

At once the nine doctors nodded vigorously, she sighed and waved her hand letting them go, "We're not finished here!" She yelled out to them but all of them had already fled the room and towards the bathroom.

She looked outside of office to see The chief looking on with a look of disgust, his arms folded as he shook his head in disapproval.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO


End file.
